The Honeymoon
by Formerly known as J
Summary: Ever wondered what happened during Anne and Gilbert's honeymoon? Yeah, me too. This story follows Gilbert's perspective and is set during those first blissful weeks of their marriage. It starts with their wedding night AFTER Captain Jim, Dr Dave and Mrs Dr Dave have left, when it's just the two of them, finally alone together in their House of Dreams...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** _ **These characters belong as ever to L. M. Montgomery.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

They stand in the doorway with their hands clasped together; both of them staring at the large, soft bed in the middle of the room.

Gilbert Blythe turns to his wife, suddenly lost for words. After all his patient waiting, now he's here. With Anne. Finally.

He is staring at her, still unsure of what to say, when Anne speaks. Of course she knows the perfect thing to say to him in this moment.

"I love you," Anne tells him, with such a look burning in her eyes that Gilbert knows he could never dispute that fact.

Still unable to speak, Gilbert does the only thing he knows he wants to do. Slowly, he raises both of his hands to touch her. First he caresses her soft cheek with the back of his fingers and then he tenderly cradles her face in his hands. He takes a tiny step closer to her as he lowers his head and leans down to brush Anne's lips with his in a soft, warm kiss.

When their lips finally part, they stand staring at each other for a long moment, his hands linger on her cheeks and a soft smile plays about his lips. They haven't moved from the doorway of the bedroom.

 _Our bedroom. This is_ our _bedroom,_ Gilbert thinks to himself in wonder. His heart skips a beat and his mind can barely comprehend that fact as he continues to stare at Anne's beautiful grey eyes.

"Anne."

It's the only word he can say. The only word he wants to say. The only word in his head.

"Oh, Gilbert," she murmurs.

The sound of Anne's voice sends a shiver down Gilbert's spine. It jolts him out of his stupor and he reaches out to clasp her sweet hand in his. He looks at the shiny new gold band which has joined the circlet of pearls on her finger and Gilbert thinks his heart might burst with joy.

"I love you," he says, raising his gaze to look into her sparkling grey eyes once more.

"Then, come love me, husband," Anne says, her limpid eyes intense. "I'll just go and change…"

"No." Gilbert clasps her hand tighter to stop her from moving away. "Don't change."

"But, I've a beautiful nightgown I made especially," Anne replies. "I want to wear it for you tonight-"

"You can wear it for me tomorrow," he says, his hazel eyes blazing. "Please, Anne. You don't know how often I've dreamed about undressing you. Please let me do it?"

Slowly, Anne raises her huge grey eyes to his with the most tempting smile curving her lips.

"Have you?" she asks, quirking one eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Gilbert admits. "Ever since -"

He can't finish the sentence when he feels Anne sliding her arms around his neck, tilting her face upwards, pressing her body against him and standing on her tip toes to place her warm lips on his.

"Well, then," Anne says in a low voice as Gilbert's arms slip around her waist. "I think we ought to do something about that, don't you agree, husband?"

Gilbert nods, his hazel eyes never leaving hers. His heart is pounding and the fluttering in his belly has grown stronger at the promise he hears in her voice.

"Yes," he mutters hoarsely. "I think we definitely should."

Gilbert bends his head to kiss her again, and then with his hands still around her waist he turns Anne with him, as he walks backwards and draws her into the bedroom until they're standing next to the bed. Without breaking their kiss, Gilbert raises his hands to slowly pluck the pins from Anne's hair, delighting in feeling it fall in soft waves around her shoulders.

Slowly, Gilbert slides his fingers from where they are tangled in her hair until he is touching the tiny buttons at the top of her collar. Then his mouth is pressed to the tender skin just below her ear.

"I love you, Mrs Blythe," he murmurs, and smiles when he feels Anne shiver in his arms.

Gilbert straightens to watch Anne's eyes as he runs his fingertips lightly along the line of tiny buttons from where they are fastened at her throat, then his fingers drift on a slow downward path, past the delicious valley between her breasts, to where the buttons finish just below her waist.

"Gilbert," she sighs, her grey eyes shimmering pools in the light from the lamps.

Anne's chest is moving rapidly with her breath as she stares at him. Without moving his eyes away from hers, slowly, slowly Gilbert runs the tip of his index finger back up until it rests on her top button once more. Then deliberately and ever so carefully he begins to unfasten it.

As the buttons loosen and Anne's collar falls away from her throat, Gilbert lowers his eyes to watch as more of her soft skin is revealed to his heated gaze. When he releases the fifth button, he catches sight of the tiny pink heart nestling coyly in the hollow of Anne's throat and his breath begins to quicken. Pausing to reach his finger out and touch the pendant, a smile hovers around Gilbert's lips. When he sees the heart fluttering with Anne's rapid pulse his smile grows wider.

Gilbert continues slowly unfastening Anne's dress, until his fingers are lingering on the final button at her navel. He slides his hands to push the fabric down past her shoulders and continues to draw it slowly along her arms, gently removing her wrists from the sleeves until finally her entire dress falls to the floor, pooling at Anne's feet. Her petticoats soon follow until Anne is standing before him clad only in her corset, frilled pantalets, lacy stockings and a gossamer thin chemise. On her feet are a pair of delicately heeled, ivory beaded silk slippers. Anne's breasts are rising and falling rapidly with her breath as she continues to stare intently into Gilbert's eyes.

His hazel eyes are blazing and Gilbert is breathing hard as he stares at the soft expanse of Anne's silken flesh now in front of him. He can't resist the urge to touch her, so Gilbert brushes his fingertips lightly along her collarbone and then across the soft skin of Anne's breasts exposed above the lace of her delicate chemise before he traces a path down her slender arm until he grasps her fingers in his, lifting her left hand to his lips. Gilbert brushes gentle kisses along the back of her fingers, pausing to kiss the pearl ring on Anne's finger and the gold band next to it.

Slowly, Gilbert turns her hand over and places a soft kiss on Anne's palm, then his lips move to the pulse at her wrist before he kisses a trail up the silky skin on the inside of her arm until he is kissing the delicate crease at her elbow. He hears Anne sigh when his tongue flickers out to taste her soft skin as he lingers there.

Her breath is coming in ragged gasps now and Anne's body is trembling as Gilbert's lips continue their upward path along her skin until his mouth is caressing the curve between her neck and shoulder. Gilbert's heart is hammering in his chest and he tries to still the quivering deep within his belly as he breathes in the sweet fragrance of her skin.

He whispers her name and feels Anne shiver as her arms move to grasp his waist.

"Oh, Gilbert," she murmurs. "I've waited so long for this…I've longed to touch you like this…for you to touch me like this…"

Anne's voice acts like a spark inflaming the fire already burning deep within his belly. Gilbert is suddenly filled with an urgency to feel her against his bare skin. With his fingertips caressing Anne's shoulders, he begins kissing her sweet lips and Gilbert moans when her fingers tangle through his brown curls. She pulls him closer to her and she kisses him harder.

Anne's hands slide from his nape until he feels her fingers pushing his jacket off his broad shoulders. With his lips still on hers, Gilbert moves his arms, helping her so that the jacket falls to the floor behind him. Immediately, Anne's slim fingers are unfastening the buttons on his vest which quickly follows his jacket to the floor, before she is loosening his tie.

Their tongues meet and Gilbert feels Anne's fingers pushing his suspenders from his shoulders, then they are on the front of his shirt as she begins unbuttoning it. His own fingers are jerking his collar off as Anne starts tugging his shirt from the waistband of his trousers, and their lips break from each other momentarily while she pulls Gilbert's shirt over his head and drops it on top of the growing pile of discarded garments on the floor.

Anne's hands seem to be touching him everywhere and Gilbert moves to cup her face in his hands as he captures her lips in another urgent kiss. Then he moves his hands down and along the silky skin of her chest until his fingers are at the front of her corset. Gilbert's heart is pounding as Anne's soft, warm hands slide across the muscles of his bare chest and over his broad shoulders as she moans into his mouth. He feels Anne's hands sliding across his back and then her fingers are digging into his skin as she clutches at him.

Still kissing her, Gilbert begins trying to unfasten the corset, but it stubbornly refuses to co-operate.

"Anne," he mumbles into her mouth. "I can't work out this confounded thing -"

Without a word, she brushes his fingers away and unfastens it in a trice. Distantly, Gilbert hears the corset fall to the floor as Anne's fingers return to their caresses across the muscles of his torso and chest. Gilbert's belly quivers as Anne runs the back of her fingers lightly upwards along his skin. He hears Anne moan softly when her fingers begin running through the hair on his chest.

Gilbert's fingers are on the tiny bow at the front of her chemise now and he draws his lips away from hers slightly, turning his head to watch as he tugs at the delicate satin ribbon and the sheer fabric falls away from Anne's breasts. His panting breaths grow more frantic as he feels her open mouth and her hot breath on his cheek at the same time as Anne's fingers slide up to his shoulders, pushing the soft, delicious mounds of her breasts upwards.

"Gilbert," she breathes against his skin. "Please…"

Gilbert's fingers are trembling so much they seem to have lost all their dexterity and he is fumbling at the lacy straps of her chemise as he attempts to push it off Anne's shoulders.

"Like this, darling," Anne whispers in his ear. Her silken arms slowly glide up and she raises her hands over her head.

Grasping the gossamer fabric gently between his fingers, Gilbert lifts the garment over Anne's head and delights in the feeling of her arms coming back down to rest so that they are loosely wrapped around his neck and shoulders. He moans as she leans up to kiss him once more.

Gilbert runs his fingertips lightly over her skin, tracing a line from Anne's shoulders down either side of her body, along the sides of her soft breasts, gasping in delight at the feel of the skin over her ribs, until his hands finally come to rest on the waistband of her pantalets.

They're both breathing hard now and Gilbert pulls his lips away from hers slightly as he gazes into her scorching grey eyes.

Slowly and deliberately, Gilbert pushes the lacy fabric down past Anne's slender hips until it joins the rest of the clothing on the floor.

They stare at each other for an infinite moment. Gilbert's heart is racing and the blood is roaring in his ears so loudly that he can barely hear Anne's panting breaths as she watches him. She is now standing before him wearing only a pair of frilly garters, lacy white stockings and her delicate beaded slippers. His hands are resting on her slim hips and his fingers begin gently caressing her soft white skin as Anne stares into his blazing hazel eyes.

Finally, with her huge grey-green eyes never leaving his, Anne slowly steps back and sits down on the edge of the bed.

Gilbert's mouth goes dry as he kneels before her, with the heat curling in his belly and his eyes still locked with hers. Unable to stop himself, he reaches out his index finger to touch Anne's lips and he watches as she kisses his fingertip before he lowers his eyes to stare at her velvety skin. She is watching his face and her breath is coming in short, uneven gasps now.

"Anne," he breathes in awe, his eyes feasting on her. "You're so beautiful…"

Almost of their own volition, Gilbert's fingers brush lightly across Anne's soft, warm skin and his eyes are avidly watching their leisurely path. His fingertips move across her flushed cheek, then he gently pushes the tendrils of long red hair behind her shoulder before his fingers slide down the soft column of her neck, pausing to caress the enamel heart at her throat and then over the smooth skin of her chest.

Anne's skin feels like silk as he moves his fingers lower still. Gilbert's breath catches and he hears Anne gasp softly when his fingers pause to gently encircle the rosy peak of her breast. Enthralled, Gilbert watches as her soft skin puckers beneath his touch with his heart hammering frantically in his chest and the warm twisting in his belly growing stronger. His fingertips glide across to touch Anne's other breast and he gives it the same loving attention before tracing a trail down over her soft stomach and along the curve of her hip. Gilbert's hand finally comes to rest on top of Anne's slender thigh, his fingers playing with the frilly garter above her knee.

Scarcely able to breathe, he cups one hand behind Anne's calf muscle, lifting her leg gently. His hand slides up her leg and strokes the silken fabric of her stocking as Gilbert slips first one shoe, and then the other, from her slim feet and places them carefully together on the floor next to her.

Gilbert is breathless, still kneeling, as he slowly lifts his hazel eyes to admire Anne's body once more until his eyes meet hers and he is overwhelmed at the intensity of her gaze. He has never seen Anne's eyes look greener and she has the most enticing smile on her lips as the masses of her gorgeous hair frame her flushed face.

"Please, won't you finish undressing me, Gilbert?" Anne murmurs as she places her hands on the bed behind her, leans back and places one slender foot on the top of his thigh.

Swallowing and breathing hard now, Gilbert lowers his eyes to Anne's long, shapely legs, and continues along their slender lines until his heated gaze reaches her stockinged foot resting lightly on his thigh.

"Anne," he breathes, reaching his index finger to touch the lace covering her foot. His hand slides slowly up her leg and Anne gasps, closing her eyes briefly.

Gilbert's hand continues on its upwards journey until he hooks his index finger around the frilly lace garter on her slender thigh.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne sighs. She is watching his hands intently.

He pulls the garter down her long slender leg and then Gilbert reaches up to gently roll the silky stocking down, his fingers shaking slightly as they brush against the soft skin on Anne's inner thigh. Then he repeats the process with her other stocking, his fingertips brushing along the smooth white skin of her leg.

Dropping her stocking to the floor beside him, Gilbert stands up, his hazel eyes intense, while Anne slowly moves backwards until she is lying in the centre of the bed. Her eyes are bright and her cheeks are flushed. Soft red curls surround her face and fall about her shoulders in wild abandon.

Gilbert Blythe is, not for the first time that evening, completely dumbfounded.

Anne is lying in front of him naked. _Anne_ is lying in front of him. Naked.

His mouth has gone dry and Gilbert swallows hard as he gazes at her beautiful creamy flesh. He is breathing heavily now, his skin feels hot and his hazel eyes are ablaze with desire as they devour her.

Anne is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

Gilbert stands there with at least a million thoughts running through his mind and his eyes are eagerly travelling all over the miles of Anne's luminous skin now before him. Even as his eyes move over every delectable smooth curve and contour of her body, Gilbert scarcely knows where to look first or where he wants to touch first.

That hollow in her throat with the pink heart nestling in it. The deliciously soft skin just beneath her earlobe. His eyes travel lower. The skin between her breasts. Those taut, rosy peaks pointing towards him, taunting him with their beauty. The delicious expanse of skin on her soft belly.

Gilbert's eyes travel lower still and his breath catches in his throat again. While he stares, Anne's soft thighs move slightly as she rubs them together. Gilbert's eyes slowly caress her long, slim legs right down to her beautiful feet and slender toes. Absently, Gilbert wonders why he should find Anne's feet so erotic. But he does. Everything about her is erotic to him.

Gilbert is having difficulty breathing. He is also having difficulty thinking straight and his mind is struggling to remember how to move. He wants to kiss her everywhere. Everywhere. He wants to touch her everywhere. He wants...

Then Anne moans softly, her eyes are half closed with desire and her body writhes gently in front of him. She smiles and lifts her arms up as she reaches for him.

"Gilbert, darling," she whispers. "Please touch me."

Gilbert is immediately snapped out of his reverie.

He kicks off his shoes as he begins unfastening his trousers and hastily pushes them over his hips together with his undergarment. Still staring at Anne's body, Gilbert bends to quickly remove his clothing from around his ankles. When he straightens, he sucks in his breath through his teeth at the scorching look in Anne's eyes as they run adoringly all over his hard, naked body.

"Anne," he gasps breathlessly.

One of Anne's arms is folded so that her hand is curled up in her beautiful hair as she stares at him. The other, her left hand, is reaching towards him, the rings on her finger glowing in the soft light.

Gilbert takes her fingers in his as he places one knee on the mattress and then slowly stretches himself out on the bed beside her.

"Gilbert," she sighs as his fingertips skim lightly upwards along her belly and between her breasts before he cups one side of her face gently in his palm.

"I love you, wife," Gilbert says huskily, running his thumb along her cheekbone.

"I love you, my dearest husband," Anne replies as her soft hand reaches out to grasp his waist, pulling him to her as she turns towards him until her soft, naked body is pressed to his.

Finally, they are lying on their sides facing each other, their bodies touching and their legs entwined. Gilbert's breath leaves him in a rush and a shiver curls down his spine when he hears an enchanting humming sound slip from her lips at the same time he feels Anne's hand skimming over the side of his hip.

Gilbert's fingers are on the soft skin at Anne's waist as he smiles at her. Anne's fingers are still brushing his hip when he feels her silken thigh sliding between his and her beautiful eyes are shining with so much love as she smiles back at him he thinks his heart will burst.

 _At last._ Gilbert tries not to think of all the many times he's imagined this moment.

"At last," Anne breathes as her hand glides upwards along his side. Her voice is almost a purr. "I love the feel of your bare skin against me. Please love me now, Gilbert."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello, dear readers, and thank you so much for reading. You might have guessed, the next chapters will be M rated, so please only continue reading if you're ok with that! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Gilbert sighs as he wraps his arms around Anne's slender body, unable to stop running his fingers over her velvety, white skin. He kisses her lips as he feels Anne's soft, warm breasts pressed to his chest and he exhales when Anne's tongue touches his.

His heart is pounding and the heat of Anne's naked body against his is snatching the air from his lungs.

"Anne," Gilbert gasps, when their lips part momentarily, as his hands cup her breasts and his eyes roam over her skin.

Anne is lying on her back now, and her hands are urging his body closer to hers. Gilbert trails soft kisses down the slender column of her throat, pausing to press his lips to the tiny pink heart before he lowers his mouth to worship the rosy tip of one breast. He moans when he hears Anne sigh and he feels her hands tangle in the curls at his nape. Anne arches her back and she gasps softly when he licks her taut nipple. Gilbert's hands are sliding across her waist and Anne's soft fingers seem to be touching him everywhere as she smooths her hands over the muscles of his back.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne sighs, shivering and clutching him closer to her. "More, please. Touch me. Love me…"

Still kissing her breast, Gilbert's hand is on the side of her slim hip and his heart is pounding as his fingers travel across her soft belly before finally settling in the soft red curls at the apex of her thighs.

"Anne," he mutters hoarsely.

Anne's hips flex upwards slightly and she hums voluptuously as Gilbert continues to kiss her breast, hardly daring to think what he wants to do next.

"Yes," Anne breathes. "Please touch me. I want you to touch me, Gilbert."

Breathing hard now, Gilbert moves his mouth to gently explore her other breast, delighting in Anne's moan of pure pleasure as he does so. The carnal sounds of Anne's desire are heightening his anticipation as he pauses with his fingertips still caressing those soft red curls. Gilbert is overwhelmed when he feels her hips rock upwards slightly and his entire body is vibrating with an urgent craving.

"Please," she whispers in his ear.

Then slowly, inexorably, Gilbert's fingers slip lower until finally he is touching her. Anne cries out softly and Gilbert groans when his fingers find her. He gasps in wonder at how soft and slick she feels. The slippery smoothness is astonishing to him and Gilbert closes his eyes, absorbed in the feel of her.

His forehead is pressed to the curve of her shoulder and his lips are on the skin at Anne's collar bone as he pants in pleasure. Her lovely breasts are pushing against his skin now and Anne's body is writhing beneath him.

How long has he wanted to touch her like this? Gilbert wonders if he can control the lust building within him as his fingers continue to explore her.

"Anne," he mutters into her skin as he presses his hips against the side of her thigh. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this. How long I've wanted to touch you…"

"Oh, yes, Gilbert," Anne pants, arching her hips against his hand. "Please…"

Then Gilbert is kissing her lips hard, their mouths are open and their breath mingling as he feels Anne's fingers slide lower on his back.

"You're so soft," Gilbert murmurs reverently, as his fingers continue to touch her. "So sweet…"

His upper body is covering hers now. The peaks of Anne's nipples are burning into his chest as her hands slip over the curve of his buttocks and Gilbert's hips press into the soft flesh of Anne's white thigh.

"Please, Gilbert," Anne begs in a raspy voice. "I want to feel you inside me."

Gilbert groans at the tone in her voice and he shivers as her arms slide back up his torso. Anne grasps his face in her hands and she pulls her lips from his as she gazes deeply into his burning hazel eyes.

"Love me, husband," she says, her huge eyes shimmering greenly and her hips pressing into his fingers. "Please. I can't wait any longer."

"Oh, Anne," his voice is a low croak of desire. "I do love you. So much."

Slowly, her hands move from his face, sliding along the side of his neck and lower to glide over the muscles of his chest.

Gilbert shudders when Anne's fingertips skim over his ribs before they slide around his waist, urging his body over hers. Panting, he braces his upper body on his elbows with his forearms on either side of Anne's body and his hips are resting between her soft thighs.

They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity, both breathing heavily.

The tip of Gilbert's arousal is touching Anne, _there_ where his fingers have just been loving her. Gilbert thinks his body might explode as he feels her, wet and hot against him. Anne's body is trembling beneath him and the perfect bliss of her velvety skin pressed against his is almost more than he can bear.

He feels the soft mounds of her breasts pressing into his chest and he moans as she hums again, running her hands up the sides of his body. Slowly, Gilbert lowers his head to kiss her lips lovingly and Anne sighs into his mouth, hitching her hips against his in silent intimation.

Gilbert gasps and he thinks perhaps he won't even make it inside her, his hunger for her is so strong now as she rubs herself against him.

"Please hurry, Gilbert," Anne's voice is almost a whimper as her fingers dig into the skin of his back. "I can't wait to feel you inside me at last…"

When he hears the thread of urgency in Anne's voice, he knows he can't wait any longer either.

Gilbert raises his hips slightly and reaches his shaking hand between their bodies to guide himself, before he slowly presses into her as gently as he can, with his eyes never leaving hers. As he enters her, Anne closes her eyes for a second and her mouth opens on a sharp intake of breath. After a brief moment, her eyes open again and she smiles adoringly into Gilbert's blazing eyes.

"Yes," Anne says with satisfaction, her eyes limpid pools of desire.

"Oh, Anne," Gilbert groans as he gazes into her beautiful eyes.

Gilbert is lost in the exquisite sensation of finally - _finally_ \- being inside her. The scorching look in Anne's eyes inflames the fire already burning in Gilbert's body. Suddenly he is afraid that his impatience is going to conquer his determination to love Anne slowly and tenderly.

"Sweetheart," Gilbert gasps, squeezing his eyes shut at the sublime torture. "You feel so -"

But he can't finish the sentence as words fail him.

Gilbert buries his face in the curve of Anne's neck and inhales the sweet fragrance of her beautiful red hair which is spilling across the pillow behind her, as he delights in the heavenly realisation of what they are doing together. His strong hands hold Anne's body to his, and Gilbert is barely able to comprehend that he is here, loving his wife as a husband at last. The devastating bliss is almost more than he can bear and he knows he won't last long.

He doesn't shift his hips even a fraction, although the urge to move within her is overwhelming. After a long moment, Gilbert raises his head with his bright hazel eyes searching Anne's face. Resting his weight on his forearms, Gilbert's hands are gently caressing her hair and pushing the soft curls back from her cheeks.

"Did I hurt you, sweetheart?" he asks. "I'm sorry, Anne -"

"No," Anne shakes her head and her lips are curved in the most enchanting smile he's ever seen. "I feel…loved."

She wraps her arms around Gilbert's waist and he shivers when he feels her fingers pressing into his back again as Anne closes her eyes and draws a deep breath in through her nostrils.

"I want you to love me more, husband," she murmurs, clasping his body to hers tightly.

"Oh, darling Anne," Gilbert mutters, leaning forward to kiss her sweet lips. "I love you. I can't tell you how much…"

"Don't tell me," she whispers in his ear. "Show me, Gilbert."

With a low groan, Gilbert begins moving his hips slowly, watching Anne's face for any signs of discomfort, although the pleasure he feels is intense. To his delight, Anne throws her head back on the pillow, with such a bewitching smile curving her lips as she hums with pleasure.

"Mmmm, Gilbert," she murmurs. "Husband…"

He loves the low timbre of Anne's voice and it sends a shiver of desire down his spine as he continues to move in her slowly, almost tentatively.

Gilbert closes his eyes at the bliss of each careful movement and then he hears Anne sigh and her hands are sliding over the skin of his back. He moans with pleasure when he feels Anne's hips begin moving in tempo with his.

When he opens his eyes again, Anne is watching him with the most exquisite look of love on her face.

"Anne," he gasps at the intensity of her beautiful eyes.

"More," Anne breathes, gazing up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "Please, dearest."

At her entreaty, Gilbert's movements become more urgent and he begins thrusting his hips harder in a new, insistent rhythm. Anne sighs beneath him and he feels her silken arms move upwards as they cling to his broad shoulders.

Gilbert can feel a trickle of sweat running down his back as he tries to control his movements so as not to hurt her. Anne's hot breath on his skin and the sounds coming from her lips are making his hips drive into her faster. His panting breaths are becoming louder as he feels the pleasure building within him.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne whispers breathlessly, gently drawing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss and moving her hips upwards to meet his every thrust.

"I love you," Gilbert's voice is a low rumble.

Then their lips are touching, but they're no longer kissing as Gilbert's body is ablaze with desire for her. He feels her gasping breath in his mouth and Anne's slender legs are wrapped firmly around his body.

"I love feeling you inside me," she breathes.

"Anne," Gilbert pants, dragging his lips away from hers so that he can see her face, which is flushed with want. "Oh, Anne…"

"I love you, Gilbert," Anne murmurs in his ear, still clutching him tightly to her body. "You feel so wonderful…"

Gilbert feels enveloped by the warmth of Anne's love for him, and the sublime look on her face as he moves in her pierces his very soul.

One hand is grasping her waist now and he leans on one elbow as he closes his eyes in ecstasy. Gilbert's face is contorted with his efforts as his movements suddenly become more erratic and he knows he can't hold back any longer.

"Anne, I'm going to…" he mutters through clenched teeth with his eyes still closed.

"Yes, husband," Anne says, her voice filled with love. "Yes."

Groaning, Gilbert gasps out her name once more as his body goes rigid and the pleasure of his release breaks over him like a wave. He is overwhelmed with the extraordinary rapture as his entire body shudders in ecstasy.

Anne grasps Gilbert's body to her, continuing to murmur her love for him in his ear, with one hand tangled in the curls at the back of his head and the other wrapped tightly around his waist.

Gilbert collapses on top of her, his body spent. His face is buried in Anne's soft hair and his arms are still clutching her slim body to his. They lie there for a moment, both of them gasping for breath and the sweat of their bodies mingling.

With a Herculean effort, Gilbert raises his head to look into Anne's wonderful eyes once more as he caresses her face gently.

Anne's eyes are exceedingly green and filled with such love that Gilbert thinks his heart might burst. He opens his mouth to attempt to express what he feels for her in that moment.

"I love you," is all he can manage to blurt out.

The words scarcely describe what Gilbert is feeling. But she smiles up at him with such a joyful look on her face that all he can do is smile back at her stupidly.

He is still inside her and he leans down to press a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too, Gilbert," Anne murmurs with that delicious smile still lingering on her lips.

With a long exhalation, Gilbert slowly rolls off Anne's body until he is lying on his side next to her, still trying to catch his breath.

His long, lean body is pressed to her side as Gilbert's fingertips trail a leisurely path along the soft skin of Anne's torso before his arm snakes around her waist and pulls her warm body tightly against his. The shining curls of her magnificent hair are framing her smiling face and spilling across his shoulder.

"You look so beautiful, Anne," Gilbert murmurs, as his fingertips gently trace the pink flush lighting her cheekbones.

Anne leans towards him, still smiling, and presses the softest of kisses on his lips. Her arm is bent at the elbow as she lightly brushes the back of her fingers along his chest. Then her silken arms are sliding around Gilbert's neck as she presses a lingering kiss to his lips before she pulls back a fraction.

"That's because I feel like a wife now," she whispers. " _Your_ wife. At last."

 _My wife._

Gilbert grins in delight, rejoicing in the feel of her naked body pressed to his as he pulls her even closer to him.

Inhaling the delicious scent of her, Gilbert thinks that he may never be happier than this blissful moment. Then he remembers that this is only the beginning. He has a whole lifetime of blissful moments with Anne.

"At last," he agrees, smiling into her eyes.

Gilbert slowly draws the bed covers over their naked bodies, and they roll onto their sides, facing one another. Anne's hips are pressed to Gilbert's as he reaches out to clasp his wife's fingers, holding her hand to his heart as they grin joyfully at each other. Gilbert's grin grows even wider when he feels Anne's silken leg sliding in between his and her slender foot brushing against his calf.

"You were beautiful, too," Anne says, reaching up to smooth her free hand across his tousled curls. "I loved watching you loving me. It was incredible."

Smiling, Gilbert raises her hand and brings it to his lips as he places a kiss on her palm.

"You should see your face now, darling," Anne continues. "You look so…"

Her voice trails off as she gazes into his eyes and Gilbert can't resist leaning forward to kiss her smiling lips.

"Satisfied?" he suggests, grinning. "Contented? In love?"

"Blissful," Anne says decidedly, her fingers still caressing his jaw as she grins back at him. "But all those other words, too."

Gilbert doesn't know how long they lie like that, facing each other with their bodies pressed together. His fingers are playing with Anne's long red hair and her fingers are tracing aimless patterns on his back as they exchange soft, languid kisses.

Although he never wants to stop looking at her, Gilbert can feel his eyelids growing heavy. He fights it for as long as he can, with a blissful smile still playing around his lips. Until finally, Anne slowly turns in his arms once more so that her back is flush against the front of Gilbert's body, with her arm draped over his, across her waist.

"Good night, dearest husband," she murmurs, smiling softly. "I love you."

When he hears her soft hum again as she closes her eyes, Gilbert smiles contentedly.

"Good night, sweet wife," Gilbert sighs, already half asleep.

 _I get to fall asleep with Anne every night for the rest of my life,_ is his last conscious thought.

Tucking his chin in the curve of her shoulder, Gilbert drifts into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Welcome back, dear readers. Thanks again for reading, I was thrilled by your enthusiastic response to the first chapter.**_

 _ **Well, here we are, and I'm writing in the M section for the very first time ~ something I never expected to do when I first started writing on FF, that's for sure! Please leave me your reviews and share your thoughts about what just happened...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: My thanks go once again to Maud for inventing these two gorgeous characters ~ they're hers, as much as I'd love them to be mine.**_

 _ **I'd also like to thank each and every one of you, dear readers, for all your support and encouragement. Please remember to leave me your reviews, I always love to hear from you. :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

When Gilbert wakes, for a moment he is disoriented, blinking his eyes in the dim light as he slowly returns to consciousness. The sky is still dark and soft moonlight is all that illuminates the tiny bedroom. He can discern the white curtains covering the window fluttering slightly in the gentle sea breeze. Through the open window, Gilbert hears the ocean waves breaking, and he loves the soothing sound. He sighs as he takes in his surroundings, marveling at how beautiful it is.

But it is waking up holding the warm, naked form next to him that he finds truly miraculous. Gilbert can hear his wife's slow, even breathing beside him and he closes his eyes again as he smiles with joy.

Gilbert's cheek is resting on Anne's soft red hair, which is spread out on the pillow behind her head. Her back is still pressed to his chest and she has the most delightful smile on her lips, as though she is dreaming the most pleasant of dreams. Gilbert's arms are still wrapped tightly around her slender body, and his left hand is resting comfortably on her right breast. His smile grows wider as Gilbert draws her body even closer to him, with his palm gently brushing over her taut nipple. Anne sighs softly in her sleep, her hand moves to grasp his and draws it more tightly to her breast as she snuggles her slender body up against him.

He is already hard, but that innocent gesture makes him unable to stop from leaning forward to place a lingering kiss on the shell of Anne's ear, then he trails kisses down the slim column of her neck, pausing in the curve at her shoulder.

"Mmmm, Gilbert," she murmurs sleepily, her eyes still closed.

Gilbert loves the low humming of her voice, and suddenly he is wondering what other sounds he can elicit from her. He smiles wickedly as his fingers trail a light path over her skin.

Anne's smile grows into a grin when his hand begins caressing the skin at her waist, and his fingers slowly trace a circle around her navel before moving lower to slide over the curve of her hip. Gilbert knows she is awake now and that she can feel his arousal pressing into her when she moves her soft bottom gently, rocking against him.

Groaning, Gilbert squeezes the breast in his hand at the same time as his other hand glides lower, brushing his fingertips over the soft skin of her belly. He smiles when he feels Anne's body quiver a little beneath his touch.

When Gilbert's fingers move between her legs, Anne turns towards him a little and she sighs with her eyes still closed. Her thighs part slightly to allow his fingertips better access and Gilbert moans when he finally touches her. He delights at how soft she feels and his fingers press a little harder when Anne moans and jerks her hips upwards.

"Oh, Gilbert," she says in a low tone. "Yes."

"Anne," he mutters, watching where his fingers are touching her. "You're so beautiful."

The moonlight is irradiating her lovely features and Gilbert watches as Anne's mouth opens slightly and her breath starts to come in soft panting gasps. She is lying on her back now, her eyes are half closed and one knee is bent slightly as her hips begin to move in a mesmerising rhythm.

With one hand flung out on the pillow above her head, Anne slides her other hand down Gilbert's muscled forearm, placing her fingers on the back of his hand that is moving between her legs. Gilbert moans softly as Anne moves his hand with hers, showing him the pace and the pressure that she wants.

Then she sighs again, closing her eyes as she moves her hand away and places her arm along his torso, her fingers gripping the side of his hip. She hums softly as her other hand slides across the sheet on her other side. Anne's eyes open again and she turns her head on the pillow to gaze at Gilbert with the most beatific smile on her face as he continues to touch her.

Anne moves one leg so that Gilbert's thighs are hooked beneath her knee and her other leg slides over the soft sheets as her hips rock to meet his fingers. Then she leans towards him to brush a lingering kiss on Gilbert's lips. When she draws away, that smile is still curving her lips and Gilbert feels the blood racing through his veins.

"Please, Gilbert," she sighs, sending another frisson of desire down his spine. "Don't stop."

Gilbert bends his head to cover one breast with his mouth and he hears her cry out when he sucks it gently. He moans in delight and his tongue licks at the soft peak. She sighs again.

"Mmmm," Anne's voice is a low hum and then he hears her gasp when two of his fingers slide inside her.

Her breathing is louder and her hips are rocking more vigorously. When his thumb brushes against her with the movement of his hand, Anne throws her head back and the growling sound she emits sends a jolt of electricity throughout Gilbert's body.

"Oh, yes," she whispers. "Touch me there again, Gilbert."

Enthralled, and with his fingers still inside her, Gilbert moves his thumb against her again experimentally and he groans when Anne cries out, surging against him.

"Yes, there, Gilbert," she urges, grasping his hand to show him. "There."

Gilbert is overcome with the inexpressible joy of seeing Anne's unconcealed pleasure as she moves her hand away and she slides her fingers over the side of his hip.

"Like this, Anne?" he asks, watching her in awe as his fingers continue their movements.

"Yes!" Anne gasps.

Anne's body is writhing now and she is whispering his name over and over as she digs her fingers into his skin. Gilbert is breathing harder as his mouth moves to kiss the tip of her breast and he is concentrating on matching the rhythm of her hips as Anne begins to move more frantically against his hand.

Gilbert can feel Anne starting to quiver beneath his fingers and he lifts his head, raising his eyes to watch as her ragged breathing becomes louder.

"Anne," he breathes.

Then he watches, mesmerised, as Anne's body begins shaking violently and her eyes squeeze shut as she inhales sharply.

"Gilbert," Anne gasps his name once more on a low, shuddering breath.

He moans as Anne's body convulses with bliss beneath him. He is almost unable to comprehend his joy at witnessing the dazzling sight of Anne's naked body undulating in pleasure from his touch. Suddenly, her back arches and she twists against him as her slender form shudders in rapture.

Gilbert can't believe the exquisite pleasure on her lovely face as Anne is consumed with the ecstasy, and the intimacy of that moment is overwhelming. With his fingers still touching her, Gilbert is so hard now, and he is so desperate to be inside her, that he can hardly draw an even breath as he pants loudly, watching her.

Finally, Anne's body sinks back on the bed. She is breathing hard and then sighs when she opens her beautiful eyes, smiling at him with such a blissful, pleasure-drunk expression on her face that Gilbert knows he wants to see that look over and over again. He stares at her for a long moment, still awed that he is the one who has made her feel this way.

"I love you, wife," Gilbert says huskily as he leans forward to kiss her.

"I adore you, husband," she murmurs against his lips, with her thumb caressing his cheek gently.

Shivering at Anne's touch, Gilbert attempts to explain his wonderment to her.

"Anne, that was the most magnificent..." Gilbert's voice trails off before he tries again. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever..."

He shakes his head ruefully.

 _No, this won't do._

Finally, Gilbert raises his hazel eyes to gaze directly into hers.

"I don't think I can explain to you how that just made me feel, Anne," he says. "Watching you, when you were..."

Gilbert blows out a long breath and runs his fingers though his tousled brown curls, lost for words as he remembers that exquisite look on Anne's face.

"How it made _you_ feel?" Anne asks incredulously, smiling impishly with her eyes glowing in the silvery moonlight. "Do you have any idea how you just made _me_ feel, Gilbert Blythe?"

Gilbert grins at her jubilantly.

"Well, I think I have a _bit_ of an idea," he laughs, trying not to look too triumphant.

"Yes, I believe you do," Anne chuckles, and the sound of her delighted laughter sends his heart spinning as her silken arms slide around his neck. She leans in to place a light kiss on his lips. "You know, I think I might have been wrong before. I'm sure _this_ is how a wife should feel."

"In that case, I'm of the opinion that I ought to have you feel that way again," he smiles, with his hazel eyes twinkling at her. "Quite soon."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Anne says before she leans towards him once more to place her lips close to his ear. Gilbert can feel her hot breath tickling his skin when she whispers, "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of you making me feel like that, husband."

"Really?" he asks.

Anne nods slightly with her lips brushing against his earlobe.

"How many?" he pulls back a little and turns his head so that he can see her eyes.

"Often," Anne whispers, her grey eyes shimmering brightly.

Gilbert's mouth goes dry and he swallows hard as he tries to absorb this piece of information.

Anne lies back on the pillow and smiles at him as her fingers play idly with the pendant at her throat.

" _Very_ often," she breathes, and it's too much for him.

"Come here, wife," Gilbert's voice is practically a growl.

His hazel eyes are blazing when he wraps his arms around Anne's waist, dragging her body towards him once more. Then his eager lips are upon hers again and Gilbert groans when he feels her tongue licking at his lips, demanding entry into his mouth as her soft breasts press against his chest.

As he continues kissing her, Gilbert's hands are caressing Anne's velvety skin. His hands move to touch her breasts and he hears her soft sigh in his ear.

"Love me again, Gilbert," Anne whispers against his cheek, with her hands clinging to his back.

Then her lips are trailing a hot descent down the side of his throat and Gilbert moans when she begins murmuring endearments into his skin.

Her voice sends a tremor of delight through Gilbert's body and his heart is ready to explode when he feels her soft thighs parting for him. Anne arches her hips and Gilbert groans when he feels her, soft and slippery against his arousal.

"Oh, sweetheart," he breathes into her mouth.

Without pausing, Gilbert pushes in slowly until every inch of him is inside her, and he closes his eyes at the blissful sensation. Anne gasps at the same time that he sucks his breath in through his teeth with a hiss.

When Gilbert opens his eyes again and looks into Anne's heavy lidded eyes, he grins at her.

"Hello, wife," he says, still grinning.

When Anne smiles back, Gilbert is filled with such inexpressible joy that he can only lower his head to kiss her lips again. Gilbert shifts his hands to brace himself on either side of Anne's shoulders, and gasps in pleasure at the heat spreading through his body.

Then his hips are thrusting into her hard, and he feels Anne's fingers digging into the muscles on his back.

"Yes, darling," Anne sighs into his mouth.

Her hips quickly match the tempo of his, and Gilbert wonders if he will ever become accustomed to feeling Anne moving beneath him this way. Her arms are wrapped around his shoulders and she is staring intently into his eyes as they move together. Gilbert slides the back of his fingers in a long caress from the top of Anne's shoulder, along the side of her soft breast, and down her ribs until his hand is resting on the curve of her hip. Anne's legs are entwined with his and he can feel her slender foot sliding along the back of his thigh as he moves in her.

"Anne," he murmurs, leaning down to kiss her once more. Then he bends his head to kiss the top of her soft breasts, his tongue tasting salt on her damp skin.

"Oh," Anne's voice is so low that Gilbert shivers. "I love feeling you inside me…"

Gilbert's hips begin to move with more urgency and as his pace quickens, Anne moans with pleasure.

"Anne," he mutters. "I love you…"

"Yes, Gilbert," she whispers.

He feels her body shaking beneath him as she clasps his body tighter to hers. Anne's hips are thrusting hard against him now and her gasping breath is becoming more erratic.

Gilbert increases the tempo of his hips, then he hears Anne draw in her breath sharply and her body is surging against him now.

"Gilbert!"

When he hears her gasp, Gilbert lowers his mouth to hers, continuing to move in her until he feels her body begin to shudder. He moans when he feels Anne clench around him tightly and drags his lips away from hers so that he can watch as the bliss overtakes her.

Then Anne is panting beneath him and Gilbert watches as a rivulet of perspiration slides slowly between her breasts. When Anne opens her eyes once more, they are so green that Gilbert gasps.

And there it is again. That same blissful expression he saw on her face only a short time earlier and Gilbert is overwhelmed by the ecstatic knowledge that it is _his_ touch, _his_ love that can give Anne so much pleasure.

Moaning, Gilbert bends his head to place his mouth on her salty skin and he licks that drop of sweat from the delicious valley between her breasts. Anne gasps again and arches her torso upwards.

Murmuring her name, Gilbert thrusts his hips into her once, twice, then a third time before the pleasure washes over him and he grunts, closing his eyes in ecstasy as his entire body is consumed with his release.

Leaning on his upper arms, Gilbert tries to prop his torso up so he doesn't crush Anne's body beneath him as he gulps great, heaving breaths of air into his lungs for a few moments. His body feels boneless when eventually he slowly rolls over to lie on his back next to her, still trying to catch his breath.

His hand reaches for hers as they lie next to each other, both of them breathing heavily. Gilbert smiles when he feels her fingers entwine with his.

For once in his life, Gilbert Blythe is speechless. There are no words that he can think of to express how he feels in that moment, as he turns his head on the pillow to look at his wife's face. When Anne turns towards him with the love light shining in her eyes, all he can do is grin at her joyfully.

She smiles back at him with such a rapturous expression on her beautiful face that Gilbert can scarcely believe it.

Slowly, he draws her hand up to his lips and he softly kisses her knuckles, still smiling into her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Gilbert Blythe slowly opens his eyes, blinking drowsily just as the first delicate rays of morning sunlight are peeking through the window of the little bedroom. The haunting murmur of the sea drifts in through the open window and the soft lacy curtains flutter slightly in the breeze. Gilbert is lying on his back, and even in sleep his arm is holding the warm, naked form beside him close to his body.

Anne's body is curved against his and her cheek is nestled on Gilbert's broad shoulder. One slender arm is flung across his chest and her hand is resting over his bicep. Beneath the tangled cotton sheets, Anne's soft, white thigh is wrapped around Gilbert's and her other leg is pressed firmly along the side of his leg. The length of Anne's glossy red hair is spilling across the pillow behind her, brilliant in the morning sunshine.

Waking up next to Anne is so extraordinary an experience that Gilbert wonders if he will ever grow used to it. Turning towards her, he wraps his arm around Anne's waist and his fingers are caressing her soft hair as he glories in the sheer joy of watching her sleep next to him.

He reaches up to gently push a tendril of her hair off Anne's cheek with his fingertip. As he studies her features, Gilbert reflects that her face is perhaps even more beautiful in the repose of slumber. That fascinating curl is tumbling forward across her smooth, white brow and long coppery lashes are fanned out over her cheeks. Gilbert delights in feeling the faint puffs of her gentle, steady breath on his bare skin as he studies the delicate blue veins on her closed eyelids. Anne's pink lips are still slightly swollen from his kisses and her pointed little chin is tucked comfortably into his shoulder as she sleeps.

Gilbert grins to himself as he recalls Anne's glorious passion of the night before, and his elation at seeing that dazzling expression of bliss on her face. Fascinated by her features since he was thirteen years old, Gilbert had thought he was familiar with all of Anne's expressions by now, but that was one he'd never seen before last night and the one he knows has become his new favourite.

The lovely freckles on Anne's gorgeous nose are beckoning his kiss. Gilbert is smiling when he leans forward, unable to resist the urge to kiss them.

When he draws away, Anne's beautiful eyes slowly flutter open and Gilbert's breath catches in his throat when her lips curve into a soft smile.

"Good morning, Mrs Blythe," Gilbert says, smiling into her eyes.

"Good morning, husband," Anne replies sleepily, her fingers reaching up to caress his jaw.

Gilbert grins delightedly at the love sparkling within her clear, grey eyes as Anne tilts her chin upwards to receive his kiss.

After a long moment, Anne sighs and slowly unfurls her slender body, smiling as she stretches languorously with her eyes never leaving his. A soft humming sound slips from her and sends a shiver down Gilbert's spine as he feels her silken skin sliding against his.

"Isn't it a glorious morning, darling?" she murmurs, as her arm glides around his waist.

"The most beautiful morning I've ever seen," Gilbert agrees, leaning forward to kiss her again.

Anne's fingers skim along Gilbert's ribs and he smiles against her lips before he draws away slightly so that he can see her beautiful eyes. His fingers are sliding gently down her side and Anne sighs again.

"I love being your wife," she grins, pressing her body closer against his. "And I love the feeling of your skin next to mine."

Gilbert wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him and wondering if he will ever be able to stop touching her.

"I love your skin, too," he murmurs, while his fingertips wander upwards along her rib cage until his hand is cupping her breast. "I've wanted to touch you for so long..."

When his thumb brushes against her nipple, Anne gasps and closes her eyes.

"Oh, husband," she sighs, with a delicious smile on her lips.

"I loved undressing you last night," Gilbert says, leaning forward to kiss her again. "That was the most wonderful wedding gift. Thank you, Anne."

"I loved being undressed by you," she whispers in a low voice.

Anne turns her head slightly and Gilbert shivers when her lips begin nibbling at his earlobe.

"Have you really wanted to do that for a long time?" Anne asks, snuggling her chin back into the curve of his broad shoulder as her fingers trace patterns on the muscles of his chest and her toes slide along the side of Gilbert's calf muscle.

"Mmmhmm." Gilbert nods and kisses her lips once more. "A very long time."

"How long?" Anne sighs again when Gilbert's lips begin kissing a trail across her cheek and then linger at the soft skin below her ear.

"Oh, ever since our Freshman year in college," he replies airily, his fingertips tracing small circles along her back.

"Since our _Freshman_ year!" Anne exclaims, her grey eyes wide with shock. "Gilbert _Blythe_!"

Gilbert nods again, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Well, you started it, Anne," he grins. "I was just a poor college boy, smitten by your charms."

" _I_ started it?"

"Oh, yes," Gilbert says. "You most definitely started it. And I most definitely wanted to finish it..."

"Whatever are you talking about, Gilbert?"

Gilbert grins as his fingers continue to caress Anne's silky skin. He begins brushing his lips along the side of her neck.

"Please tell me," she breathes into his ear, sighing as he places hot kisses into the curve of her shoulder. "Please, Gilbert?"

With a tiny groan, Gilbert rolls onto his back as he lifts Anne's hand and draws her fingers to his lips, before he pulls their clasped hands to rest above his heart. Anne's fingers begin caressing the muscles of his chest, and Gilbert smiles.

"Do you remember that month when we were always debating together about Shakespeare?" Gilbert says, reaching up to play with a tendril of her hair.

Anne nods, with an auburn eyebrow quirked at him.

"Well, there was one afternoon when I was walking you back to St John's after a football game we played against Ronald Stuart's team. You really had your dander up about something I'd said. We were talking about Hamlet, as I recall." Gilbert closes his eyes as he smiles fondly at the memory, sighing and squeezing her body tighter to him. "Ah, you were magnificent, Anne-girl-"

"Yes, I remember," Anne interrupts him. "But what has that got to do with undressing me?"

"Well, on this particular afternoon, it had started raining a little on the way back to St John's," Gilbert continues. "So, by the time we arrived at your boarding house, there were these tiny droplets of rain sparkling in your hair – and your eyes! Sweetheart, they were gorgeous. They'd turned the most delicious shade of green…"

Gilbert pauses, smiling as he recalls how distracted he'd been as Anne had debated heatedly with him that day. Anne's cheeks had been flushed, both from the cold and from their passionate argument along the way, and little puffs of condensation were coming out of her mouth as she spoke. She had been gesticulating wildly with her arms and her brow had been furrowed into the most adorable frown.

Anne had kept up such a pace as they walked together, that Priscilla, Phil and Charlie were trailing almost an entire block behind them when Anne and Gilbert arrived at the front door of her boarding house at St John's.

"I still don't know why this made you want to remove my clothes," Anne interrupts his thoughts.

Remembering the scorching look in Anne's eyes that day, Gilbert bends his head to brush kisses along Anne's collarbone.

"You were so beautiful that day, darling," he murmurs into her skin, his lips moving lower. "Anyone would want to-"

"Tell me the rest of the story," Anne smilingly places her hands on Gilbert's shoulders to push him away.

Gilbert makes a grumbling noise in protest, straining his lips towards her and still trying to kiss her breast.

"Tell me." The low timbre of Anne's voice sends a shiver down his spine as she stares into his hazel eyes intently.

Gilbert resumes his story, while his hands slide along her slender back and Anne shivers a little at his touch. He loves the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips as he kisses her lips again.

"When we got to the front door," Gilbert continues, "you yanked it open, still arguing with me furiously. Then you turned to me and started unwinding your scarf from around your neck, still never missing a word. I'm afraid I don't recall what you were actually saying. I was so besotted by you I couldn't concentrate..."

"Never mind what I said," Anne says impatiently, as her fingers trail along his ribs and linger at his waist. "Although, I'm quite sure I won that debate in the end."

"I think not," Gilbert disagrees, grinning broadly. "Remember, I -"

"Yes, yes, you're very clever, Gilbert." Anne interrupts him again, smiling as she smooths her hand up from his waist, deliberately running her fingers slowly over his chest until her fingers are resting on his broad shoulder.

" _And_ handsome," he says, still grinning.

"And handsome," Anne agrees readily, leaning forward for another kiss with her grey eyes sparkling. "Now, get to the interesting part, please. You still haven't explained to me what any of this has to do with taking my clothes off."

"Well, Mrs Blythe," Gilbert pulls her even closer so that he can feel the peaks of her soft breasts brushing against his skin. "After you removed your scarf, then you began unfastening the buttons of your overcoat. I think you were too busy arguing to notice that my attention had been completely diverted by your undressing in front of me."

"Gilbert!" Anne says. "I was _not_ undressing in front of you."

"Maybe not," Gilbert shrugs nonchalantly, with a gleam in his hazel eyes. "But you have no idea what was going on in my mind when you took that coat off."

"Yes, that's what you're supposed to be telling me," says Anne, as a deliciously wicked smile spreads across her face. "Exactly what _were_ you thinking?"

Gilbert's eyes begin to blaze at the memory, and he sucks in a deep breath through his teeth.

"Oh, Anne-girl," he says in a low voice. "What _wasn't_ I thinking?"

"Tell me," Anne demands in a whisper.

Gilbert raises his eyebrows at her.

"Do you really want to know?" he smiles.

"Yes," Anne says, her grey eyes smiling into his as her soft fingers caress his cheek. "We're married now, so we mustn't have any secrets. Please tell me."

Gilbert gathers her body to his again, delighting in the feel of Anne's skin beneath his fingertips as his hands skim along her back. He twirls his fingers through her soft red hair as he speaks.

"Well, as I recall, you were pretty agitated about old Hamlet as you began unfastening the buttons on your coat. I think in those days I sometimes said things to deliberately provoke a response from you. I used to love watching your eyes…Still do, actually. I never knew just how stunning they could be…"

Gilbert sighs as he gazes into her sparkling eyes, which are smiling at him with so much love now that he can't resist leaning down to kiss her again. After a few moments, Anne draws her lips away from his.

"Gilbert." He loves hearing the huskiness in her voice. "Please tell me more."

Anne's head is nestled on his shoulder as she looks up at his face, and her grey eyes are intense as her fingers caress the line of his jaw.

"Where was I?" Gilbert says, although the image of Anne on that day is burned into his memory. "Ah yes, your eyes…"

Anne growls, the sound sending a shiver down his spine and Gilbert grins as he squeezes her shoulders, hugging her body closer to him until her nipples are grazing his chest.

"That's right, undressing you," he says in a husky voice. He clears his throat before he continues."You started furiously unfastening the buttons on your overcoat and as you did, I couldn't take my eyes off the skin at your throat. You were wearing that gorgeous cream coloured blouse with the little sprays of blue flowers on it. Ah, how I loved that blouse. It was one of my favourites -"

Anne smiles and kisses the corner of his jaw.

"Go on, please," she murmurs, nibbling on his ear.

"At any rate, unbeknownst to you, the two top buttons of your blouse had come undone, and I was hypnotised by that lovely little hollow in your throat, and desperate to see more of your skin. I stood there staring at you and started imagining what it would be like if I reached out and just continued unfastening the rest of those buttons. Before I knew it, I had started imagining slowly taking every article of clothing off your body. I don't know how long I stared at you or what my face looked like, but I couldn't say a word. Until finally, Phil and the others came in and I think I made a hasty exit soon after. I could scarcely look at you for fear I'd start unbuttoning your clothes."

Anne's grey eyes are gleaming as she gazes into his eyes with her fingers running lightly across his chest.

"And you really thought about it all this time?" she smiles.

"You can't imagine what I did when I returned to my boarding house that evening," he grins wickedly into her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Anne quirks an eyebrow at him. "You did something I can't imagine? Do tell, husband."

"Let's just say, you've caused me _many_ sleepless nights, Anne," he replies with his hazel eyes twinkling. Gilbert's skin is tingling where her fingers are brushing along his collarbone. "Last night definitely wasn't the first time."

"You think _I_ can't imagine what you did?" Anne smiles devilishly, her grey eyes like fire.

"Well, perhaps you can…"

As Gilbert says this, Anne suddenly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him so thoroughly that he moans into her mouth.

"Did you do this?" Anne says, as her fingertips slide deliberately over his chest, and she watches his face intently.

Gilbert moans again at her touch.

"No," he mutters.

Anne's fingers continue on their slow downwards journey.

"Or this?" she says in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Gilbert's pulse is racing as he shakes his head slightly and his breath begins to quicken. Anne's fingers trail lightly over his ribs and down across the skin on his belly until they are lingering at his navel. Anne's eyes are turned down as she watches her fingers caress the trail of soft hair that travels downwards while she kisses his shoulder. Gilbert can feel himself hardening and his belly is quivering at her touch.

"Or maybe you did this?" Anne's voice is so low, Gilbert moans again as he watches her fingers moving across his body. Her soft fingers feel like silk on his skin as Anne slowly moves her hand lower and lower still.

"Yes," Gilbert whispers hoarsely.

Then he watches, mesmerised, as her fingers slide lower. A muffled groan escapes his lips and Gilbert's hips jerk upwards beneath her hand as Anne's slender, white fingers gently wrap around him. They are both watching her hand now as it begins to move slowly down his length before gliding back up. Gilbert closes his eyes in ecstasy for a moment as she continues to explore him.

"Did you do this, Gilbert?" she whispers.

Gilbert opens his mouth to speak, but his mouth is so dry he manages only a choked whimper as he nods his head, still watching her hand with his hazel eyes glittering.

"Did you touch yourself like this?" Anne breathes with her lips pressed to his cheek.

"Unh -" Gilbert closes his eyes and gasps as Anne's hand squeezes him more firmly. The pleasure is exquisite.

"Yes, darling?" Anne murmurs. "Tell me what you were thinking of when you touched yourself."

Gilbert's hips are moving in time with her hand and he is panting loudly now.

"You," Gilbert manages to rasp out in a choked voice. "I was thinking of you..."

"Mmmm," Anne hums into the curve of his shoulder before the tip of her soft pink tongue licks a trail along the side of his neck until she is nibbling on his earlobe. The feel of her lips on his wet skin while her hand continues its movement makes Gilbert moan again.

Then Anne moves her slender leg so it's wrapped around his thighs. She presses herself into his leg so that Gilbert can feel her, soft and wet against his thigh, while her hand continues its rhythmic motion. When Gilbert feels Anne's hot breath in his ear as she murmurs his name, he wants to be inside her so badly he can't restrain himself any longer.

Abruptly, Gilbert's hands reach up to grasp Anne's shoulders firmly and he hears her gasp in surprise. In an instant he turns with her to flip Anne onto her back until he is lying on top of her, with his hips pinning hers to the bed.

Gilbert's hands are braced on either side of her shoulders, and his hazel eyes are nearly black with lust as he stares intently into her wide grey eyes while Anne is still bouncing slightly on the mattress from their movement. They are both breathing heavily now as they stare at each other. Anne's hair is a wild tangle of curls around her face, her cheeks are flushed and her pink lips are slightly parted. But it's Anne's eyes that Gilbert can't look away from. They are huge and sparking with such desire that he thinks his heart might explode.

"You know it was always you I was thinking of," Gilbert rasps, his hazel eyes blazing. "Always."

Then he bends his arms and lowers his head to kiss her lips hard. Anne's tongue immediately searches for his and Gilbert moans in response.

Anne's arms snake around his neck and she arches her body against his.

Dragging his lips away from hers, Gilbert's hazel eyes are glittering darkly as his hands reach out to cup her breasts, brushing his fingertips over the pink crests, and delighting in the feel of Anne's skin as she writhes in pleasure beneath him. His hands move lower, his fingers gliding over her slim waist and the curve of her hips until he's caressing the flesh on her thighs. Anne is panting hard now as her heavy lidded eyes gaze into his.

"It's always been you, Anne," he says before he abruptly pulls her thighs wider and pushes into her.

They both groan in pleasure as he raises his hips and begins moving. Anne closes her eyes, gasping when his hips immediately begin thrusting into her.

"Oh, Gilbert," she breathes in his ear, as her fingers slide down his back. "Is this what you were thinking of doing to me?"

His hips are moving harder now.

"Yes," he mutters from between clenched teeth as he feels Anne's long legs wrapping around his body. "Yes."

Moaning, Gilbert bends his head to her breast and he kisses the peak before taking it into his mouth. Anne moans and arches beneath him as Gilbert sucks hard before biting gently on her nipple.

"Yes, Gilbert," Anne says, with her fingers tangled in his brown curls.

Murmuring her name, Gilbert drags his mouth across her chest until his lips are caressing her other breast. His tongue is tasting her skin and he loves hearing her gasp his name as his hips continue to drive into her.

The morning sunlight streaming in through the window is striking her long red hair which is tumbling across the pillow behind Anne's head. Gilbert raises his head to stare into her face. He braces himself on one forearm as his fingers caress her hair, while his other hand is pressed to her waist.

Anne's eyes are half closed and a delicious smile is curving her soft lips. Her arms are wrapped tightly around Gilbert's waist and her body is moving in rhythm with his. He loves hearing the soft murmurs of pleasure drifting from her lips, and he can feel her breasts pressing against his chest now.

"More, please, husband," she whispers. "Love me more."

"Sweetheart," Gilbert moans in pleasure as Anne's hips begin to move against his more urgently. "Oh, Anne…"

Gilbert closes his eyes, concentrating on feeling his movements inside her. The pleasure he feels is overwhelming and just when he thinks he might not be able to stop himself from falling over the edge, Anne's body is suddenly shuddering violently beneath him and she cries out his name as she clasps his body tightly to her.

Gilbert opens his eyes to watch her and he is enthralled by the unrestrained look of sensual pleasure on Anne's face. Her head is thrown back and her beautiful eyes are closed in ecstasy, her mouth is open and she is panting loudly as her hands clutch tightly at his waist while her body is still wracked by shudders beneath him.

Suddenly, Anne's eyes open and they are so beautiful that Gilbert can only stare in wonder at her.

"I love you, Gilbert," Anne says, her voice thick with emotion.

Unable to speak, Gilbert lowers his head and kisses her lips. He groans into her mouth as his body goes rigid and he finds his own pleasure.

With his face buried in her bright red hair, Gilbert pants into the curve of her shoulder for a moment or two before he gently kisses her collarbone.

"Oh, Anne," he mutters reverently into her skin, as he feels her fingers running lightly over the muscles on his back.

Gilbert wonders if this feeling of pure amazement will ever lessen.

"You know, in our Freshman year, I never dreamed you wanted to do _that_ , Gilbert Blythe," Anne's voice is a low murmur near his ear. He can hear the smile in her voice as her hands slide up and caress the curls on the back of his head.

Gilbert guffaws as he places gentle kisses along the curve of her shoulder.

"Oh, I think _that_ was far better than anything my poor, Freshman mind ever conjured up," he chuckles. "I certainly could never have dared to imagine you'd touch me like that in those days."

"Really?" she grins.

Gilbert shakes his head as he smiles into her eyes.

"Not even in my wildest dreams."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks again for all the follows, faves and reviews for this story, dear readers! You all make my heart sing a happy tune. :)_**

 ** _Please leave me a review in that little box below and tell me what you think about this chapter, won't you?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

That night, Gilbert is waiting nervously in his bedroom. He is pacing back and forth next to the bed, uncertain of what he should do, and trying not to think about Anne.

He smiles to himself, knowing it's impossible. So much of Gilbert's life has been spent with his thoughts entangled with Anne, he knows that's definitely not going to stop now. Not after the last twenty four unforgettable hours with her.

Gilbert's smile grows wider as he remembers how tempting Anne had looked making breakfast in the little House of Dreams kitchen early that morning with her glorious hair piled high on her head, a few enticing wisps curling at her nape.

Anne had been wearing a cream coloured dress of dark blue print with delicate lacy frills at the cuffs and collar. A large calico apron was tied at her waist and there had been a vivid glow on her cheeks as she hummed to herself, her head bent to watch the stove. She was a vision of loveliness.

Gilbert had been smiling broadly at the unexpected pleasure of watching her cooking, his hazel eyes following her intently as he sat at the kitchen table. Suddenly, Anne had turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder with a happy grin on her face.

She had looked so joyful that Gilbert was overwhelmed with the urge to touch her. The look of love sparkling in her eyes had made his hazel eyes darken and Gilbert had suddenly stood up, unable to bear the small distance between them any longer. In two strides he had crossed the kitchen until he was standing close behind her, immediately sliding his hands around her slim waist and pressing his lips to the enticing curls at the nape of her neck as he pulled her body to him.

"I love you, wife," he had muttered thickly, dragging his lips across her soft, fragrant skin.

Anne had slipped one hand behind his head, grasping his brown curls as she tilted her head to one side and Gilbert nuzzled her soft skin.

"Mmm, Gilbert." He loved feeling her shivering from his touch as his hands slid higher along Anne's ribs and his lips kissed a trail along the top of her shoulder.

When Anne had turned eagerly in his arms, lifting her face for his kiss, he knew they'd be waiting a little longer to eat breakfast. Perhaps a lot longer, he'd thought when he saw the look in his wife's eyes. Gilbert had been smiling when he bent his head to kiss her.

They had spent most of the morning in bed, until finally Anne insisted on cooking breakfast when she heard Gilbert's stomach growling loudly, laughing that she wouldn't make much of a doctor's wife at this rate.

"What will people say when they see the new doctor fading away from starvation?" she'd laughed.

"I won't have the good folk of Four Winds saying such things about my wife," he'd smiled against her cheek. "So, Mrs Blythe, let's have something to eat."

As they had hastily donned their clothes again and run down the stairs together, Gilbert had reflected that he could happily spend every day for the rest of his life alone with Anne in this magical house.

Later that afternoon Anne had insisted that Gilbert take her for a long ramble along the Four Winds harbour foreshore.

"I want to see what our House of Dreams looks like from the harbour," she had exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Gilbert's hand in hers and smiling so charmingly that he couldn't refuse.

When they returned to the house for supper, Anne was so enchanting that Gilbert had hardly been able to take his eyes off her. She had seemed endlessly delighted with feeding him delicious morsels of food in between kisses and smiling warmly into his eyes. So, by the time Anne had said she was going upstairs to change, Gilbert was almost breathless with anticipation and longing to feel her skin against his once more.

Now, as he waits in their bedroom, Gilbert is trying to picture his wife in the nightgown he knows she made for him, and wondering what it will look like. As he thinks about Anne in that gown, Gilbert unconsciously begins pulling the bedcovers back, until they are turned down invitingly.

His pacing starts up again, and then his fingers are automatically unfastening his collar, placing it carelessly on the chair in the corner of the room. Gilbert removes his vest, dropping it in the same haphazard fashion on the back of the chair before he slips his arms through his suspenders as he sits on the chair to remove his shoes. Then he hastily begins unfastening the buttons on his shirt. All the while, a mesmerising vision of Anne in an alluring nightgown is floating before his eyes.

Gilbert's shirt is still bunched in his hands, his suspenders hanging loosely over his hips when he hears the soft click of the latch. He immediately turns to face the door, unconsciously holding his breath.

His heart is already hammering in his chest, Gilbert's skin feels hot and his mouth goes dry. His hazel eyes are trained intently on the door as it slowly swings open and he is captivated by the sight of the slender figure in the doorway.

 _Anne._

Gilbert isn't sure if he actually says her name out loud or not, but the look in her beautiful eyes says Anne knows what he is thinking. He exhales slowly and his hazel eyes are ablaze as he watches her, feeling the blood roaring through his veins. His shirt slips from Gilbert's grasp and falls unheeded to the floor as he stands and takes a step toward her.

Anne's slim form is silhouetted in the doorway and the dim light from the hallway behind her creates a soft halo around her body. She is breathtaking as she slowly walks towards him and Gilbert swallows hard at the soft, tempting smile curving her lips as she gazes into his eyes.

Her glossy hair is loose and the thick red curls are falling softly around her shoulders. Anne's grey eyes are huge as they gaze into his with such promise deep in their sparkling depths that Gilbert's breath catches in his throat as he stares at her.

Anne is wearing the nightgown Gilbert knows she made especially for him. His blazing hazel eyes travel on a slow path along the intricately embroidered garment as his heart continues its pounding in his chest.

The pale gown complements the tone of Anne's skin to perfection and falls in soft folds over her body almost to her ankles. The long sleeves fall loosely down her arms until they are gathered at her slender wrists with soft frilly lace.

Gilbert's eyes greedily devour the delicate lace trim across the top of the bodice, and the intricately embroidered pintucks below. Then his attention is arrested by the alluring ivory satin bow which is tied neatly just below the delectable hollow at the base of Anne's slender white throat. Gilbert is instantly struck by an irresistible urge to unfasten that dainty bow and kiss the soft skin below it. His breath starts to quicken as he watches the rosy peaks of her breasts rise and fall beneath the gauzy fabric.

Gilbert smiles softly as he imagines all the hours of work and love that went into the exquisite garment's creation. For him.

"Oh, Anne," he breathes, finally raising his eyes to meet hers. "You're stunning."

His fingers involuntarily reach out to touch the silky nightgown for a moment before Gilbert's hands gently cup Anne's breasts through the fabric. His smile widens when Anne's fingers cover his and he gently squeezes the soft mounds beneath his hands.

"Do you like it, Gilbert?" Anne asks, her huge grey eyes shimmering pools of desire.

In answer, Gilbert slides his hands around her waist, and he kisses her until Anne is gasping as her arms slip around his neck. After a long moment, he pulls his lips away and lifts his head.

Staring into her sparkling grey eyes, Gilbert's fingers caress Anne's slender waist through the diaphanous gown.

"The nightgown is beyond beautiful," he whispers hoarsely. "But nowhere near as beautiful as you, Anne."

Gilbert lowers his head to kiss her again and he moves Anne with him as he steps towards the bed. Gilbert feels Anne's soft fingertips brush across the muscles on his chest and abdomen before her fingers are hastily unfastening his trousers and pushing them over his hips until Gilbert is naked. They gently sink onto the bed together and Gilbert is half lying on top of Anne as her hands skim over his back.

Gazing at her luminous skin, Gilbert remembers the previous night when he first saw Anne's beautiful unclothed body before him, and how much he had wanted to kiss every inch of her.

Gilbert slides up the bed with Anne and his lips kiss a trail across her cheek, then the sensitive skin below her ear. He loves the sigh that escapes her lips as he lingers there for a moment and then his lips continue down along the slim column of her throat.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne murmurs softly when his tongue licks the soft hollow at the base of her throat.

His fingers are playing with the enamel pendant at her throat, and he loves that it has been warmed by resting against Anne's skin.

"Darling Anne," he mutters with his lips pressed to the tiny pink heart. "I adore you."

Gilbert's fingers are tugging at the delicate satin bow on her nightgown and his lips are kissing a trail across her velvety smooth skin.

His mouth moves lower still and his lips pause to worship the tip of one breast through the lacy fabric. Gilbert feels Anne's body arch towards him when he exhales against the lace. She gasps as his lips continue to tease the taut peak while the pads of his fingertips travel slowly across her bodice until he is caressing her other breast.

"Gilbert, please," she begs softly, as her fingers move from his shoulders to tangle into the hair at the back of his head. "Love me."

"I am," Gilbert replies thickly. "I do…"

He pauses to kiss the valley between her breasts before his lips trail a slow path down the middle of her abdomen. Gilbert loves feeling Anne's body trembling beneath his mouth.

When his lips are gently kissing her navel through the silky nightgown, Anne's body surges upwards, with her fingers digging into his scalp as she clasps him tighter to her. Gilbert's hands are now grasping her hips as he continues to kiss the fabric of her nightgown down one slender thigh.

"Gilbert," Anne's voice is an urgent whisper. "Oh, please, touch me…"

"Mmm," Gilbert says against the soft material covering her thigh. "I'm nowhere near done loving my beautiful wife. I want to savour you tonight. I've been far too impatient…"

He moves further down the bed as he begins kissing one slim ankle and his fingers grasp the hem of her nightgown. Gilbert moves the nightgown up an inch or two as he continues kissing her shapely legs. He hears Anne's gasp when his tongue licks a light path up her thigh.

Gilbert can feel her hands eagerly tugging on his hair and he reaches behind his head to grasp Anne's hands in his before he gently draws them to rest on the mattress at her sides as his lips continue on their leisurely path along her leg. He lingers for a moment to kiss her knee.

"Patience, darling," Gilbert murmurs against her thigh. "You must learn to be patient..."

"Gilbert."

A shiver of delight shoots down Gilbert's spine at the low tone of her voice. Anne's fingers are clutching at the sheets beneath her as she squirms in pleasure.

"You can't imagine how often I've wanted to touch you here," he mumbles as his hand slides up her leg. "Or here…"

Anne is panting loudly now and her body is twisting beneath him as her hips arch entirely off the bed.

"Gilbert, please," she cries. "Touch me."

"Ah, but I am touching you," Gilbert says as he drags his lips down to her other ankle, kissing a trail right down to her slender toes. "You have such beautiful feet, Anne…"

His mouth begins to slowly kiss a path upwards, and Gilbert is breathing heavily as he looks up at her. Anne is watching him intently, and he can smell her arousal as his lips brush along her thigh just above her knee.

"What are you going to do now?" she asks breathlessly as her hips hitch upwards slightly.

Anne's eyes are so dark with lust and she is panting so loudly as she watches him, that Gilbert can barely restrain himself. But he is determined to take his time and relish every velvety curve, so he returns to kissing her knee as he moves her leg gently and he begins to turn Anne on her side, as his hand slides up her silken thigh.

"So much," he answers. "I want to know and love every delectable inch of you tonight, darling wife."

As he speaks, his fingers are still pulling the gossamer fabric of her nightgown higher until it is gathered above her hips. His hazel eyes are blazing as more of her soft skin is revealed to his gaze.

Gilbert drops a gentle kiss on the curve of Anne's hip before his lips continue brushing upwards along her side.

"Mmmm," he hums. "Your skin is like silk."

"Oh, Gilbert," her voice is needy. "Please…"

He pushes the fabric higher and Gilbert gently rolls Anne onto her back once more as he kisses the underside of each breast. Then he moves the nightgown higher still and Gilbert moans when he takes one tantalising nipple into his mouth.

Anne cries out and writhes beneath his lips. Her face is flushed and her lips are parted as she watches him kiss her.

Gilbert inches the nightgown higher, and Anne raises her arms to allow him to lift the garment over her head. The want burning in her eyes is almost more than he can bear.

"Oh, Anne," he breathes. "I love you."

Then slowly, and oh, so carefully, Gilbert lifts the delicate nightgown over Anne's head until she is lying naked on the bed.

Breathing hard now, with the insistent ache curling in his belly, Gilbert kneels next to her, and the nightgown slips from his hand as his arms snake around Anne's slender waist and he leans down to kiss her lips once more.

Anne's fingers are digging into his shoulders as she pulls his body to her and she moans softly into his mouth.

"Please," she says pushing her hips against him. "Will you love me now?"

Gilbert trails open mouthed kisses down the side of Anne's throat but he shakes his head slightly in reply.

"Oh, Mrs Blythe," he murmurs into the skin at Anne's shoulder. "I'm not finished loving you yet. Not at all."

Then he leans down to place tender kisses from Anne's shoulder and along the silken skin on her arm until he has her slender hand grasped between his fingers and his lips are lingering at the crease in her elbow.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs as his hazel eyes traverse her body hungrily. "Your skin is delicious…"

Gently, he moves both of Anne's hands so they are next to her head on top of the pillow and he keeps his hands on top of hers as he lowers his head to kiss the rosy tip of one breast. He loves feeling Anne wriggle and gasp beneath him.

"Please, Gilbert," Anne's voice is so low it sends a frisson through Gilbert's body.

Gently, he rolls Anne onto her side and his lips are brushing against her shoulder as his fingers push her glossy red hair back. He continues to roll her over, still kissing her soft skin until Anne is lying with her head turned to the side and Gilbert is gently dragging his lips along her nape with his face buried in her glorious hair.

"Oh, Anne," his voice is a low rumble. "I've been waiting to love you like this for so long..."

Anne is panting and quivering as his lips kiss a trail over her shoulder blades and down her spine. When Gilbert is licking the skin at her waist, suddenly, Anne rolls onto her back again and grabs his face between her hands, pulling him up towards her mouth.

"I love you," she whispers before she captures his lips in a scorching kiss.

Gilbert hears her sigh when his tongue slides against hers and his hands skim over her shoulders until he is cupping her breasts. When he lowers his mouth to kiss the skin between her breasts, she arches towards him eagerly.

"Your skin is so soft," Gilbert mutters almost to himself, as his lips travel lower and his hands slide further down her ribs. "You're more lovely than I ever imagined…"

As Gilbert brushes his lips across Anne's belly, her hands reach to grasp his broad shoulders.

"Please," she begs softly. Gilbert can feel her thighs moving beneath him as her fingers dig into his skin. "Touch me, darling."

Her hips are pushing more insistently against him as Gilbert's mouth travels lower still. He places a soft kiss on each of her hipbones until finally, he is nuzzling the red curls at the apex of Anne's thighs. The excitement surging inside Gilbert's body is indescribable as he contemplates what he wants to do next.

"Oh, Anne," he breathes shakily. "You smell so sweet."

When he places a reverent kiss on those soft curls, Anne cries out and her hands are pressing into him as her thighs part.

"Oh! Please, darling," her voice is almost a whimper as she hitches her hips towards him.

"I said I wanted to kiss every inch of you," he breathes softly.

Then slowly, gently Gilbert's tongue touches her, there where he never before dreamed and he moans in delight at the taste of her, his panting breath gusting against her heat. Anne cries out and he feels her entire body heave upwards in response. Then she is breathing loudly as she watches him savouring the taste and smell of her.

"Anne," he whispers, his mouth a mere inch from her softness. "You're delicious."

"Kiss me again," Anne begs. Her hands are in his hair now, urging him towards her as her hips jerk upwards. "Please, dearest."

Gilbert lowers his mouth and his tongue slides against Anne once more, gently at first and then more insistently as her hips drive against his mouth while she moans in pleasure. His tongue and lips explore the soft ridges and he delights in the taste of her. Her murmured sounds of pleasure and the feel of Anne's fingers digging into his scalp are driving Gilbert into a frenzy of lust. Suddenly his mouth is pressing hard and he moans against her as he is consumed with the need to devour her.

"Yes!" Anne cries out, and her hips are driving wildly against his mouth now.

Gilbert is panting at the sensation of her body undulating voluptuously beneath his lips and tongue. Then he feels Anne begin to tremble and he moves his hand to touch her as her toes lift from the mattress.

"Oh yes, Gilbert!" she pants, pressing herself eagerly against him.

Suddenly, Anne's body is wracked with tremors as she pushes hard against his tongue. She gasps his name once more, her body trembling with pleasure.

After a moment, Anne's body descends back onto the mattress and she is breathing heavily as her hands slip from where they have been gripping his hair. Her thighs slowly slide down beside Gilbert's shoulders as he lifts his head to glance up at her.

Gilbert is overcome with lust at the satiated look in Anne's heavy lidded eyes as she gazes back at him with a blissful smile on her lips. He feels a thrill run through his body as something akin to a purr slips from her.

"Oh, Gilbert," she sighs softly. "That was…extraordinary."

Gilbert grins, as Anne's fingers reach to brush the tousled brown curls back from his forehead.

"You have no idea," he chuckles, with his hazel eyes glittering in triumph. "I think that was better than winning the Cooper Prize."

"Do you think so?" Anne laughs, sending a shiver down his spine. "I feel like I might be the one who just won the prize. I never dreamed _that_ would be your reaction when I was making that nightgown."

"You mean I just did something you never imagined?" he grins, wiggling his eyebrows at her delightedly.

Anne nods and Gilbert hears her delicious giggle as he begins to kiss a trail up her belly until his lips are once again on the skin of her breast. He is aching with need as he licks the peak and Anne moans softly.

"Tell me, what _were_ you dreaming about when you were making that nightgown?" he says into the skin between her breasts.

"Well, I was fairly certain you would like it," Anne smiles, with her hands caressing Gilbert's broad shoulders. "And of course I hoped it would make you kiss me -"

"Let me confirm that I _do_ like it," he grins, still kissing her breast. "Very much indeed. And I think we both know that it made me kiss you. Not that I needed any encouragement to do that."

His hazel eyes glittering, Gilbert pushes himself up, slowly walking his hands up the bed, until he is hovering above her, leaning on his forearms with his legs enclosing her body beneath him. His fingertips are trailing across the velvety skin on her arms as he gazes into Anne's eyes intently. Gilbert smiles when Anne reaches up to slide her hands through his hair as she pulls his head down towards her lips.

"Mostly I imagined you kissing me like this," Anne says as their lips meet.

Gilbert feels her tongue sliding against his lips and he groans, opening his mouth eagerly for her until they're both gasping. When he pulls away from her slightly, Anne is staring steadily into his eyes as a delicious smile curves her lips.

"But I never knew just how imaginative your kisses could be, Gilbert," she says, with her fingertips tracing his lower lip.

"Well, I was feeling … inspired," he grins, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I hope the inspiration might strike you again," Anne smiles against his mouth. "In fact, I think I might have to insist upon it."

"Your wish is my command," Gilbert beams. "Now, tell me what else were you thinking of when you were making that gown?"

"I was imagining you making love to me," Anne whispers, her scorching grey eyes never leaving his. "I've been longing to feel you moving inside me ever since I began making that nightgown."

Gilbert's hazel eyes are blazing and his breath catches in his throat as he pictures the hours Anne must have spent sewing that exquisite gown whilst thinking of him. Every nerve ending is screaming with his desire for her.

"And when did you begin making it?" he asks hoarsely.

"When we first became engaged," she smiles into his eyes. "I think I began making the lace for you the day after you proposed."

"I – you –" he stutters as his hazel eyes search her face. Gilbert's mouth is dry and he swallows hard. "The very next day?"

Anne nods.

"All those hours I was thinking of the moment when you would finally be my husband," she sighs in his ear, before placing soft kisses on his cheek and jaw. "All my dreams were of you. Only you…"

Gilbert thinks his heart is ready to explode at the tone in Anne's voice. He is panting hard now as he stares into Anne's beautiful eyes and he bends his head to kiss her lips frantically. Suddenly, Anne is pulling his body even more tightly against hers.

"So, will you love me now, please, dearest?" she asks, her eyes shining with need. "I've been waiting such a long time..."

"Anne," he breathes, his entire body trembling with an urgent demand to be inside her.

Lowering his forehead to rest on her shoulder, Gilbert groans as he slowly glides into her until their hips are pressed together and Anne gasps softly in pleasure.

Gilbert pauses to enjoy the sensation, still barely able to comprehend that he is the one who is permitted to touch Anne this way. His body is pinning hers to the bed, his arms are wrapped around her shoulders and his hips are completely still as he gazes into her eyes.

Anne is wriggling slightly as she tries to move her hips, but his body is holding her in place.

"Oh, Gilbert," her voice is a low moan as she closes her eyes, still trying to move beneath him. "Please."

"I told you I want to savour you this time, wife," he smiles, still not moving. "I promised myself I'd appreciate you properly."

He lowers his head, cupping her face between his hands before sliding his lips against hers, kissing her slowly and leisurely, his hips remaining motionless.

"I do feel appreciated," she gasps when they come up for air. "More than appreciated. Please just move, Gilbert. I want you to move in me."

It is almost impossible for him to stay still when he can see the lust burning deep in Anne's eyes, and feel her desperate breath on his skin as he is buried deep inside her.

"I love you so much," he smiles and brushes her hair back from her face.

Gilbert closes his eyes as he bows his head again, trying to pour his love into her with another deep kiss. It feels so intense, so intimate that he doesn't stop until finally he feels Anne's body quivering beneath him.

"Please…" Anne pants into his mouth, her eyes glowing.

After a long moment, Gilbert begins to move his hips with slow, gentle strokes while he continues to kiss her tenderly. Although every cell in his body is urging him to move faster, Gilbert maintains his slow advance and retreat within her, smiling into her eyes and caressing her hair. Anne is almost whimpering and alive with movement beneath him.

"Gilbert," she says breathlessly, as he lowers his head to brush light kisses along her shoulder.

"Mmm," he hums against the side of her throat, still moving achingly slowly within her as his tongue licks at the mist of perspiration on her skin. "Anne."

Suddenly Anne's hands are tangled in his hair, tugging Gilbert's face towards her and she is kissing him desperately, her tongue sliding against his. She sucks his lower lip between hers and then she bites down on his lip until he is aching with want and he moans.

"Faster," she demands, her hips pushing hard against his and her hands sliding across his back.

Gilbert's muscles are straining with the effort to hold himself back. His arms tighten around Anne as he slowly raises his hips before he slides back into her with the pleasure curling deep within his body.

"But I'm enjoying loving you slow, sweetheart," he murmurs, although his hips are twitching with the need to move faster. "Aren't you?"

Gilbert thrusts slow and deep into her once more as if to emphasise his point, although this only serves to drive the lust more fiercely within him.

"Yes," Anne says in a low whisper, gasping when his lips move to her throat. "But now I want you to love me fast. _That's_ what I dreamed about. You loving me fast and hard when you saw my gown."

When he feels Anne's teeth scrape along the skin of his shoulder, and then her tongue licking a hot trail along his throat, Gilbert is overcome. Moaning at the frantic tone in her voice, Gilbert's hips immediately begin to rock against hers more urgently.

"Oh, Anne," he rasps. "You know I'll do anything you ask."

Anne's lips search for his and suddenly they are both consumed by the burning hunger for each other. Gilbert's hips are pounding into her now, the sensation of his increasingly hard thrusts causing Anne to gasp and her voice is begging him with want.

"Yes, like that, darling," Anne gasps as she wraps her long legs around his body. " _This_ is is how I imagined us married… I knew I wouldn't be able to get enough of your love…"

The sound of her ragged words in his ear and the feel of her thighs quivering against him is driving Gilbert over the edge.

"I dreamed of you loving me like this…I've wanted you for so long..." Anne's murmurs are inflaming Gilbert's body.

"I love you, Anne," he mutters, engulfed by Anne's desire for him.

He is leaning on one forearm with his head bent over her, his brown curls are falling across his forehead and sticking to his face with sweat. Gilbert's eyes are squeezed shut in pleasure as he pants loudly from the force of his movements within her. Distantly, he hears Anne crying out his name, and Gilbert is lost in her, so overcome with emotion that he is almost shocked when he falls into his own bliss so suddenly, with his hips grinding into hers.

Gilbert clasps Anne's body to his for a long moment with his forehead resting on hers as the shudders subside.

Finally, he opens his eyes to gaze into his wife's, which are burning with a love he still can barely comprehend. Reaching a fingertip up to gently caress her cheek, he stares at her, awe-struck. If Gilbert had thought Anne irresistible before, this new Anne is completely devastating, and he glories in the realisation that this magnificent creature is his wife.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Happy new year, dear readers!_** _ **Thanks again for all your enthusiastic reviews ~**_ ** _I'm stunned by the response to this story, and I can't tell you what it means to me to know that you like it._**

 ** _Please leave a review for this chapter if you'd like to see Gilbert get some more inspiration. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Those first enchanted days at the House of Dreams are so astonishing, and every moment spent alone with Anne so thrilling that Gilbert can barely believe this truly is his life now. During the course of that first miraculous week, he finds himself staring at his wife very often, grinning like a fool at his luck and reflecting that the reality of being married to Anne has surpassed anything he'd ever dreamed of before. Gilbert, who had believed himself to be hopelessly in love with Anne before they were married, cannot possibly describe what he feels for her now that they are man and wife.

Since their wedding, Anne has blossomed into the most glorious creature Gilbert has ever seen. This new world where Anne is his wife has Gilbert so love-struck, he finds it almost impossible to be away from her for even a moment, and he still can't wholly believe that she is really his now. As much as Gilbert is consumed by discovering new ways to love Anne, he is utterly spellbound by her constant delight at exploring his body, and her passionate responses to his touch make the blood course even more hotly through his veins.

Now, on a sunny afternoon exactly one week after their wedding day, Gilbert is smiling into Anne's vivacious grey eyes as he strolls beside her on one of their daily rambles along the shore. Their arms are pressed against each other and Anne's hand is clasped tightly in his, with their fingers intertwined. Gilbert can't resist drawing her hand to his lips at frequent intervals as they walk together on the hard, wet sand close to the water's edge.

It seems as though they are the only two people on the Island. Sea gulls swoop low overhead and the soft blue September sky above creates the perfect backdrop for Anne's bewitching features. Anne is hatless and her bright hair is shining in the afternoon sunlight as she alternates between delightedly looking around her at the scenery and then turning her head to grin into Gilbert's hazel eyes.

"Isn't Four Winds perfectly magnificent?" she exclaims. "I think this is the most gorgeous place I've ever seen, don't you?"

He is so mesmerised by her face, Gilbert can only nod mutely in agreement, smiling at the joy etched on her enchanting features.

"Of course, I still love dear Avonlea," Anne continues, as she gazes across the harbour, clutching his hand in hers. "And even though we were always close to the Gulf, here it's as though the sea is surrounding me and calling to me constantly. I couldn't have asked for a more romantic place for our honeymoon. Thank you for finding it for us, dearest."

"I believe it's been entirely my pleasure," Gilbert replies, halting as he turns towards her, gently placing his finger beneath her chin to tilt her face upwards for his kiss.

Anne turns towards him eagerly. Her free hand slides upwards along Gilbert's arm until her fingers are caressing the skin at the nape of his neck. Gilbert is amazed that even her slightest touch can start his heart pounding. His arm slips around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as he feels the familiar warmth curling deep in his belly.

Anne stares into his glowing hazel eyes for a moment with her fingers caressing his cheek.

"Not only your pleasure, husband," she breathes with a smile.

Remembering the exquisite look on Anne's face when he is making love to her, Gilbert smiles, his eyes darkening.

"I love giving you pleasure, Anne," he tells her hoarsely. "It's my most cherished goal."

The smile grows wider on Anne's face.

"Is it?" she says, with one auburn eyebrow quirked. "I'd say you're achieving that excellently well, then. I've always loved your ambition..."

"Not just my ambition I hope?" he chuckles, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Anne's sparkling grey eyes are beginning to be tinged with green as she shakes her head slightly.

"No, not just your ambition," she confirms, cupping her hand behind his neck and pulling his face towards hers for another kiss.

When they resume walking, Anne turns her face into the afternoon sun, closing her eyes for a moment and inhaling the fresh salty air. The colour of her skirt almost perfectly matches the water and the folds of sea blue fabric are rippling out behind her in the strong breeze so that Gilbert can discern the outline of her slender legs beneath her petticoats. When she turns her head towards him, a few tendrils of Anne's vibrant hair escape the very proper chignon at her nape and are now floating across her face in the breeze, tickling against her lovely nose. Best of all, Anne's sparkling grey eyes are smiling into his and the curl on her forehead is bouncing merrily. As usual, Gilbert can't take his eyes off her.

Tucking an errant curl behind her ear, Anne squeals as the water suddenly advances towards them, lifting her skirts with one hand as she skips away, still keeping Gilbert's brown hand firmly in her grasp, laughing and dragging him along with her. As she races away from the foamy waves which chase their feet, almost licking at their boots, Gilbert is overwhelmed by how beautiful his wife looks.

 _Anne is my wife._ Gilbert can't wipe the grin from his face or stop his heart from leaping ecstatically within his chest every time he thinks on it.

"You're my wife now," he says aloud to Anne, almost incredulously.

"Yes I am, Doctor Blythe," Anne replies, smiling happily at him and squeezing his arm against her breast.

"I apologise for stating the obvious," he grins, reaching over to touch the curl on her forehead with his fingertip. "But I'm afraid my hopelessly love-struck mind is still attempting to grasp that fact."

Anne stops walking and, with his hand still clasped in hers, she turns to him, placing her free hand on Gilbert's chest. Then she leans even closer to him, standing on tip toes as she whispers confidentially with a smile on her face.

"I think you'd best start believing it," she says, her huge eyes staring intently into his. "Otherwise the way we've been behaving for the past week must be creating a scandal all over Four Winds. And what would Mrs Lynde say about what we did last night?"

Gilbert's eyes flash at the memory of their ecstatic lovemaking the night before. Smiling, he leans down to place his mouth next to her ear.

"And this morning," he reminds her, as he remembers waking Anne at dawn with his lips and tongue.

Raising her gleaming eyes to meet his, Anne nods.

"And this morning," she agrees, with an adoring look on her face.

At the desire he sees leap within her sparkling grey eyes, Gilbert suddenly draws her body towards him as he bends his head to bestow a passionate kiss on her lips. Anne's hands immediately slide up Gilbert's chest until they are on his broad shoulders, pulling him even closer as her tongue meets his. He loves feeling Anne's delicious hum of pleasure as the kiss deepens and the heat in Gilbert's body grows stronger.

Then his lips are trailing down Anne's throat and his fingers are instinctively on the buttons at her collar as he seeks to kiss even more of her skin.

"Gilbert!" she exclaims. "Someone might see us."

Despite her protest, Anne's fingers are digging into his shoulders and her hands are pressing him closer to her.

"Then I think I ought to take you home without delay, wife," he mutters hoarsely next to her earlobe. "Where there's nobody to interrupt what I want to do to you next."

"Yes," Anne's voice is a throaty whisper. "But if you continue to kiss me like that, husband, my knees will be so weak, I won't be able to walk."

When he hears the thread of need in Anne's voice, Gilbert grins as he bends down suddenly, sliding one arm behind her knees and the other around her shoulders. Anne lets out a shriek of surprise as he scoops her up in his arms and begins to carry her towards the sand dunes in the direction of the House of Dreams.

"Gilbert!" she laughs. "Put me down -"

He smothers her protest with a kiss, still walking with her in his arms.

"But do you think you're able to walk yet?" he asks when their lips part. "I'm in rather a hurry…"

Anne's hands are clasped behind Gilbert's neck as she leans in to kiss him again. After a moment, she sighs and gazes into his hazel eyes.

"I think I'll manage," she smiles, making Gilbert's heart race as she stares at him.

"Are you quite sure?" he grins, still not releasing her. "I've no time to waste, Mrs Blythe."

Anne nods, her eyes locked with his.

Abruptly, Gilbert stops walking and withdraws his arm from beneath her legs. Anne's eyes widen and she emits another little yelp of surprise as her feet drop onto the sand. Her hands are still clasped behind his neck and she smiles as her body slides against his. Gilbert wraps his arms around her slender waist before he leans down to kiss her soft lips once more.

When Gilbert finally draws his lips away, the delicious look in Anne's eyes as she glances up makes him want to ravish her right there on the sand. Her cheeks are flushed and her breath is coming in short gasps.

"I think we should hurry," Gilbert says, even as he pulls her hips towards his and he leans down to kiss her again. He loves hearing her sigh as she melts against him.

Suddenly, Anne pulls her lips away from his. Her eyes are sparkling with promise, and then she spins away from him, preparing to run.

"I'll race you home," she grins over her shoulder. "It's been positively _hours_ since I've felt your skin against mine, darling..."

"I agree it's been far too long," he chuckles. "Shall I give you a head start?"

But Anne grasps his hand, gathering up her skirts as she begins to run.

"Oh no," she laughs, pulling Gilbert along with her. "I want to be able to touch you on the way. Besides, you know I can keep up."

"Yes, I know you can -"

"Don't tell me, Gilbert," she interrupts him, as she flies along beside him. "You'll need your breath for when we get home. Just hurry, please..."

When he sees the desire burning deep within Anne's grey eyes, Gilbert's heart begins to pound harder, and his jacket is flying out behind him as he picks up his pace.

Anne's hand grasps his forearm tightly as they reach the softer sand dunes, and their eyes meet once more. Seeing the enticing smile curving Anne's lips, Gilbert's mind begins racing and he reaches up with his free hand to snatch the hat from his head as he matches his strides to hers, with a broad grin of anticipation spread across his face.

A remarkably short space of time later, a trail of clothes has been scattered through the little House of Dreams. Gilbert's jacket and tie are lying on the floor by the front door, his hat tossed carelessly beside them, Anne's frilly cream blouse is hanging over the banister at the bottom of the stairs, Gilbert's vest and shirt are on the landing and her sea blue skirt is in a frothy heap in the hallway upstairs. Anne's corset is outside the bedroom door and the rest of their garments have been discarded beside the bed.

Through the open gable window, the warm, afternoon sunshine falls across the lovers lying naked on the bed. Their limbs are entwined, with their panting breaths and soft murmurs the only sounds in the bedroom.

Gilbert's brown curls are glowing in the light as his hazel eyes stare intently at his wife's beautiful face beneath him. His arms are wrapped tightly around Anne's body, holding her close to him. A sheen of sweat is glistening on the rippling muscles of Gilbert's back and his taut buttocks are straining as he moves in her.

Anne's long slender legs are wrapped around his body and her hands are gripping his hips to her.

"Oh, Gilbert," she hums softly. "Mmmm, yes, Gilbert."

Slowly, Anne's soft fingertips glide upwards, tracing a delicious path along the gleaming skin of his long, lean back until her arms are loosely wrapped around his neck. Her mouth curves into a sensuous smile and her hips are meeting his every thrust. Her head is thrown back on the pillow, her eyes closed with her red curls fanning out in wild disarray behind her.

"Anne," he mutters, with his hips driving into her. "Oh, Anne."

Gilbert props himself on one arm to watch the fingertips of his other hand trace a slow path along her damp skin that begins at Anne's shoulder and glides lightly down her body. He skims the curve of her breast, eliciting a gasp from her when his fingertips brush the rosy peak before they slide along the ridges of her ribs and come to rest on the side of her hip. He grins when Anne sighs and shivers a little at his touch.

Anne's eyes are closed and her mouth is open as she breathes in short, ragged gasps. Gilbert loves the sound of her sharp intake of breath when he moves deep inside her but he wants to make sure.

"Sorry, sweetheart." He bends his head and leans down to kiss her lips, trying to gentle the movement of his hips.

In reply, Anne's soft tongue slides across his lips, then into his mouth. Gilbert groans when her tongue touches his, before he pulls his mouth from hers and buries his face in the curve of her neck. He inhales the faint fragrance of lilies in her hair, delighting in the sensation of her hands on his skin as her body moves with his.

"I never knew it would feel like this," he whispers. "I never knew you would feel like this. So soft. So warm…"

Placing gentle, open mouthed kisses on her slender throat, Gilbert slides his hands between the soft sheets and Anne's even softer skin, past her shoulder blades and up until his muscular forearms are under her body with his long fingers curving around her shoulders for purchase.

As Gilbert gazes adoringly down at Anne's flushed face, damp tendrils of hair are stuck to her forehead and he smiles softly into her eyes, moving his hands to gently brush her curls back before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. He loves giving her pleasure this way.

Still watching her, Gilbert leans back, straightening his arms with his hands placed carefully on either side of her body, supporting his weight. His long torso is arched and stretched in front of her and his hips never miss a beat. Anne closes her eyes and moans at this new angle as he pushes into her more deeply. Anne's eyes open slightly, and she hums softly as she watches her hands slide up his taut belly until her fingers are slipping through the light dusting of hair covering the muscles on his chest. Her touch is sending shivers up and down Gilbert's spine.

When Anne raises her beautiful eyes to stare into his with such lust deep in their grey-green depths, for a moment Gilbert thinks he might not be able to withstand the intensity.

"That feels delicious," Anne murmurs in a low voice.

"Anne," he gasps, his hips thrusting harder.

"Oh, Gilbert," she murmurs, with her eyes never leaving his. "My darling husband..."

"I love you," he says, staring intently into her limpid grey eyes. "God, I love you..."

Suddenly, Anne pushes harder on Gilbert's chest with the scorching look in her eyes taking the breath from his lungs.

"What is it, Anne?" Gilbert asks. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to lie on your back," Anne says, her voice low.

"You want me to..?" Gilbert asks, confused. "But, if I do that, won't I have to..?"

"Don't argue with me, Gilbert Blythe," she smiles and quirks her eyebrow with green glints flashing in her eyes. "Just do it."

"Very well," he says. "But remember, you asked for it…"

Slowly, he pulls out of her, watching her face as he does. They both moan a little when he completely withdraws from her.

As he lies back on the pillow next to her, Gilbert folds his hands behind his head and grins at her. He stretches his long naked body out on the bed, crosses his feet at the ankles and his hazel eyes are twinkling at Anne wickedly.

Anne gives his body a thorough, lascivious perusal, lingering on his arousal with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"What do you propose we do now, Mrs Blythe?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"This," says Anne, leaning forward to kiss his lips lingeringly. Her long red hair spills over her shoulder and tickles his chest as her fingers skim across his ribs.

"Mmmm," Gilbert hums, as he savours the feel of her soft lips on his. His arms snake around her waist, pulling her body closer to him until her breasts are pressed to his chest. "Well, this _is_ nice. But, ah couldn't we -"

"Sssshh," Anne says, and kisses him again, her hand cupping his chin.

Slowly, Anne moves her body until Gilbert feels one long silky leg sliding across his thighs. She straddles his hips, her slim body still bent forward and she hasn't broken their kiss. Suddenly, she pulls her lips away from his and Gilbert moans in protest, raising his head to follow her.

Gilbert's eyes fly open and he lets out a strangled noise when he feels Anne's slim fingers upon him and then he watches, mesmerised, while Anne raises herself over him and then slowly, slowly she lowers herself back down with a long, wanton moan. Anne's eyes are half closed now and bright with arousal, her hands splayed out and leaning on his chest. She wears the most deliciously wicked smile he has ever seen as she looks at him. Gilbert whimpers softly, both at the sensation and the look in her eyes.

Then Anne begins moving. Slowly at first, almost leisurely. Her hips are rocking against him and Gilbert moans, scrunching his eyes closed in ecstasy. Up, down, back and forth. He can't believe the pleasure of it. And he doesn't want to miss a second of watching her, so he opens his eyes. When Anne raises her arms, tangles her fingers in her hair and lifts the long red tresses off her neck, Gilbert grasps her hips firmly, murmuring her name with his fingers digging into her skin.

Gilbert watches Anne's long, lithe body undulating above him, with her heavenly breasts swaying and delicious sighs slipping from her lips. His hands move of their own volition to cup her breasts and his thumbs caress the rose-tipped crests. Abruptly he sits up, and then one rosy peak is in his mouth while his hand strokes her other breast.

"Gilbert," she moans his name like a prayer, and her hands move from her hair to the back of his head as she holds his face to her breast. He feels her hair cascading around him as she does so and briefly, Gilbert wonders if perhaps he has died and gone to heaven. "Oh, Gilbert."

"Anne!" he pants into her skin, and slides his hand down her torso until he is gripping her hips again.

Anne pushes on his shoulders until Gilbert lies back once more but her hips don't stop their movements.

One hand still grasping her hip, Gilbert moves his thumb to touch her where they are joined and Anne suddenly gasps and throws her head back, moving her hips more urgently. She leans back, placing her hands behind her and he feels her soft hair brushing against his thighs.

"Oh, Gilbert," her voice is practically a growl. "I love you. Oh, how I love you..."

Gilbert closes his eyes and moans softly as the tone in her voice sends a jolt of pure desire through him. His hips are moving harder against her now and he knows he's close.

"Anne..." he chokes out. "I can't-"

And then he feels Anne's body clench and shake above him. Gilbert watches, entranced as her body is consumed with the pleasure of her release. But it's the sound of her voice as she breathes his name on a long, shuddering moan that is his undoing.

Gilbert groans, closing his eyes and thrusting hard into her once more as he lets the pleasure overtake him.

He feels Anne's body collapse on top of him and then she is panting on his shoulder as she tries to catch her breath. Gilbert wraps his arms around her slender body, holding her to him, and he never wants to let her go. They stay like that for a minute or two, both breathing heavily.

"Oh, Gilbert," she gasps, kissing the curve of his shoulder. "I think that was the best yet..."

"I agree," Gilbert grins and turns his head to kiss her hair. "How did you even think to do that?"

She lifts her head to smile into his eyes.

"It's you, dearest, " she says delightedly. "I'm quite crazy over you, you know. So every day I try to find a new way to tell you how much I love you..."

"I've always loved your imagination," Gilbert chuckles. "And I believe I'm quite crazy about you, too -"

Anne leans down to kiss him lingeringly and Gilbert's hands are sliding upwards along her back, loving the feel of her skin. After a long moment she pulls her lips away from his and then with a drawn out sigh, Anne slowly, slowly rolls off him. She curls her slim body to Gilbert's side and rests her cheek on his shoulder as he slides his arm around her.

"I think you are the most remarkable woman I've ever known," Gilbert says, delighting in the feel of her silken legs sliding against his as he runs his fingertips idly along her upper arm.

Reaching for his hand, Anne grasps it and smilingly pulls his fingers to her lips.

"And you, Doctor Blythe," she says, gently nibbling on the pad of his thumb, "have the most remarkable hands."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello, you dear, patient readers! Please accept my very thankiest thanks for your passionate responses to this story - I'm totally thrilled by you all. Every single one of your reviews, faves and follows are like hugs of encouragement to me, and I'm beyond grateful to everyone who is reading. :)_**

 ** _Please review, I so love to read all your ideas about what you think Anne and Gilbert might do next. And I promise to post the next chapter just as soon as I can..._**

 ** _\- Love from FKAJ_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A fortnight later, Gilbert is dressing for the dinner he and Anne are attending at the home of Doctor and Mrs Parker of Lowbridge.

Gilbert is wearing a dark blue suit that he bought to attend Charlie Sloane's wedding during the first summer of his engagement to Anne. He hasn't had much call to wear the suit since then, but he still recalls the flash in Anne's eyes when she had told him at Charlie's wedding that he looked especially handsome in it. Gilbert notices his wife is casting many heated glances his way.

"Is there something wrong with my attire, Anne?" he asks as he straightens his tie before the mirror above the little washstand in the corner of their bedroom.

"Oh no, there's definitely nothing wrong with that outfit," Anne replies in a low voice, as she walks slowly towards him.

Glancing up at Anne's reflection in the mirror, Gilbert's pulse begins to race a little. She is smiling at him with a sultry expression, one eyebrow raised speculatively as her eyes roam hungrily across his back and shoulders. Gilbert feels his skin growing hot as his wife draws nearer.

Anne is wearing a creamy satin dress with a pattern of tiny rosebuds which trail downwards from her bodice and then spread out diagonally across the front of her skirt. It reminds Gilbert so strongly of the delectable dress she used to wear at Redmond, that his mouth suddenly goes dry and he wants to kiss each and every one of those rosebuds.

He waggles his eyebrows at Anne as she approaches him with her hips swaying.

"You've been watching me like a hawk for the past five minutes," Gilbert says, his teeth flashing at her in a mischievous grin. "And I'm not used to you looking at me like that when I'm putting my clothes _on_."

"It's that suit, Gilbert," she purrs. "I don't think you realise what it does to me."

"I thought you liked this suit?' he says, looking down at his clothing for a moment. "You said so at Charlie's wedding. Should I change?"

Anne shakes her head, still with that mysterious smile on her lips. She is standing close behind him now and staring at Gilbert's face in the mirror. Her hands reach up to rest on his shoulders and Gilbert feels her hands slowly smoothing the fabric across his shoulders and then down his back.

"Oh no, don't change it," Anne says. "I do like it. Very much."

Her hands are gripping the muscles on Gilbert's broad shoulders now and she steps around him, turning him until they're both standing facing each other. Her eyes are roaming over his chest as her fingers glide along his shoulders until her fingertips are tracing a path down the lapel of his suit.

"Do you, wife?" Gilbert asks, raising one eyebrow and grinning at her.

Anne nods as her fingers begin playing with the knot of his tie and then her index finger trails downwards until she is grasping his tie firmly in her hand.

"Oh yes," Anne says, her voice so low it sends a shiver down Gilbert's spine. "I do."

She tugs on Gilbert's tie to draw his face closer to hers, abruptly wiping the grin off his face. Then Anne's lips are on his and Gilbert can feel her hot breath in his mouth as her tongue slides eagerly against his. Gilbert's arms are immediately slipping around Anne's body, and she moans as her hands slide over his back and shoulders.

His hands are pulling her hips closer to his body and he groans when Anne's lips begin kissing his Adam's apple gently.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Gilbert murmurs, his hazel eyes darkening as he caresses the soft skin on her shoulders. "It's going to be all I can do not to ravish you all night."

"And I'm sure I've told you before that I _more_ than like that suit," Anne says huskily as her lips kiss a trail along the skin above Gilbert's collar. "Blue is a most becoming colour on you."

Suddenly, Anne pushes on Gilbert's shoulders until he steps backwards and the back of his legs hit the bed. Another push and he's sitting on the bed in front of her. Anne's eyes are locked with his as she lifts the folds of her pleated skirt and she deliberately places one knee and then the other next to his thighs until she is sitting on Gilbert's lap, facing him. Her silken arms slide around his neck and she lowers her head until her soft lips are covering his.

"Perhaps you won't have to wait to ravish me..." Anne whispers.

Gilbert moans softly, already feeling his body responding to her as his arms slide around Anne's waist, drawing her closer to him.

"Anne," he mutters hoarsely. "I don't want to be late to meet the Parkers."

She continues kissing Gilbert's lips, ignoring his half-hearted objection.

"We won't be late if you hurry," Anne says against his lips.

She kisses a soft trail along his jawline until her teeth are nibbling on his earlobe and Gilbert can feel himself growing hard.

Anne's hands are pushing on Gilbert's shoulders and he leans back with his hands still on her waist until Anne is lying on top of him, grinding herself against his hips.

"We've still got time, haven't we, dearest?" Anne's hot breath is in his ear, making Gilbert shudder. "I'm sure the Parkers won't mind if we're a few minutes late…"

When Anne's fingers begin unfastening the buttons of his trousers, Gilbert reluctantly places his hands over hers to stop her.

"I'm sorry, darling," he mutters regretfully, pulling her hands away. "William Parker is the most respected doctor in Lowbridge, and I'm going to be working closely with him. You know I want to create a good impression -"

The rest of his sentence is cut off by Anne's lips covering his again. Gilbert's fingers entwine with hers as she kisses him. After a brief moment, Anne abruptly draws away, leaning on Gilbert's hands and sighing as she slowly places her feet back on the floor until she is standing in front of him, although their fingers are still linked.

"Yes, Doctor Blythe," she laughs, staring at his trousers with her eyebrows raised. "I can certainly see that you want to make an impression."

"I want to show off my ravishing wife, too," Gilbert grins, sitting up, and pulling her hips closer to him.

"Are you sure we don't have time?" Anne's hands are gripping his broad shoulders as she steps between his knees.

"Please, Anne," Gilbert murmurs, even as he wraps his arms around her waist. Anne's fingers begin to run through his dark curls as he kisses the line of rosebuds on her bodice. "You know I'd like to continue this, but -"

"Yes, I know," Anne smiles as she finally steps away. "It's important."

"Anne -" Gilbert begins.

"Oh, I understand," Anne interrupts. "This is my first official outing as Mrs Doctor Blythe, you know. I suppose I can control myself looking at you in that suit all night. And it _has_ taken me a very long time to style my hair -"

"Well, your hair _does_ look rather beautiful tonight, darling," Gilbert says, reaching out to touch the soft curls at her nape, but Anne gently pushes his hand away with a laugh.

"No touching, Doctor Blythe," she smiles with her grey eyes dancing mischievously. "I want to make a good impression for meeting the Parkers, and it won't do to have my hair awry."

Half an hour later, as they drive out of Glen St Mary towards Lowbridge, Gilbert has his arm around Anne and she is kissing the side of his throat just above his collar.

The winding road to Lowbridge is dazzling as the moon rises, crossed by tree shadows with here and there the ferny rim of an inviting grove.

Gilbert knows Anne loves nothing better than a drive through such a bewitching landscape, but she has barely given any of the natural beauty around her a second glance, as she might usually. This evening, Anne seems much more interested in ogling her husband. And touching him. Anne is wearing a pair of creamy satin gloves that button up to her elbows and she is caressing Gilbert's jaw as she murmurs in his ear. Her gorgeous hair is pinned high on her head and her kissable throat is exposed above her coat.

"Shall I tell you about the first time I saw you in this suit?" she whispers, raising goosebumps along Gilbert's skin as her gloved fingers trail lightly along the side of his neck.

"I thought you said no touching, wife," Gilbert says, turning his head to her and smiling.

"I only said _you_ weren't to touch, darling," Anne smiles. "I didn't say _I_ wouldn't touch _you_ …"

Gilbert's breath catches in his throat when he feels her lips and tongue exploring the corner of his jaw.

"I see," he mutters hoarsely.

Gilbert gasps when he feels her gloved hand slide beneath his coat and her fingers begin running along his thigh as she smiles into his eyes. Suddenly Anne leans in to him and Gilbert can feel her hot breath tickling his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine.

"Do you remember when you wore this suit to Charlie's wedding?" Anne murmurs, as she unfastens the top buttons of his coat and her gloved finger runs a trail down the lapel of his suit beneath.

Gilbert nods mutely since his mouth has suddenly gone dry.

Anne's deft fingers are unfastening his coat and pushing it aside so that more of his blue suit is revealed to her heated gaze.

"When you came to collect me from Green Gables that day and I saw you in this suit I wanted to strip it straight off you," she mutters huskily. "You looked so handsome…"

Her warm mouth is on his neck and he can feel her sucking on his skin. Trying to keep one hand on the reins, Gilbert's other arm tightens around her as he moans.

"Anne," he mutters, striving to control his body's response to her.

"Do you know that night was the first time you called me Anne-girl?" she whispers into his skin, with her teeth nipping at his jaw.

Gilbert shakes his head slightly.

"You'd been telling me about Diana's Aunt Josephine on the way, remember?" he says, closing his eyes and shivering as her lips move along his chin.

"Yes," Anne says, with her lips brushing across his lightly. "I was watching you from across the room, and seeing you in this suit was already making me feel very short of breath…"

"Was it?" Gilbert says breathlessly, straining to keep one eye on the road as Anne's mouth kisses a trail across his cheek.

"Mmmm," Anne hums against his mouth. "I remember feeling quite flushed. Then I saw you laughing at something with Fred and I thought I was going to faint at how handsome you looked."

Despite his efforts not to, Gilbert can feel himself hardening.

"I see," he mutters absently, as he feels Anne's hand sliding down his suit jacket.

"Mrs Harmon Andrews was so worried she asked if I was feeling quite well," Anne says, her fingers now gripping his thigh.

"Did she?" Gilbert gasps.

"Yes," Anne murmurs. "When I walked over to join you and Fred, I was quite desperate to get you alone."

"I seem to recall you asked me to get some air with you," Gilbert replies hoarsely as Anne's fingers begin rubbing tiny circles over the fabric covering his thigh. "I noticed you had the most delicious colour on your cheeks and your eyes were so gorgeous I don't think I even said good bye to Fred in my haste to accompany you outside."

Gilbert's skin grows warmer as he remembers the pink flush on Anne's cheeks that day and the heated look in her eyes. He had barely registered Fred's knowing smirk as Anne had grasped Gilbert's hand in hers and practically dragged him outside with her.

"You were the most handsome man there, you know," Anne says in a low tone. "I was almost frantic with wanting you."

Gilbert's breathing begins to come in short gasps as her lips cover his.

"Do you remember what we did next?" she whispers against his mouth.

He can vividly recall the look in Anne's eyes as she yanked him behind the Sloane's barn that evening. Anne had grabbed his suit roughly by the lapels as she abruptly pushed Gilbert up against the wall, before she had pressed the length of her body against his and her hot open mouth was upon his in a long and passionate kiss.

"Of course I remember," Gilbert nods faintly with his eyes darkening at the memory.

By now, Anne's hand is ghosting lightly over his growing arousal and Gilbert groans as his fingers curl around her wrist to halt her.

"Please, Anne…" he chokes out, still attempting to keep his other hand on the reins.

"But, do you know what I _really_ wanted to do with you that day, Doctor Blythe?" Anne's hot breath is on his skin. "What I wanted you to do to me then?"

"Ahhh," Gilbert gasps and then holds his breath as he feels Anne's hand rub against him more firmly.

"Would you like a hint, dearest?" Anne asks, one gloved hand cupping his cheek as she whispers into his ear. "It was exactly what I want to do to you now."

Gilbert groans again. He is so tempted by the tone in Anne's voice that he very nearly stops the buggy in order to give his full attention to her.

"Please, darling," Gilbert pleads as he reluctantly draws Anne's fingers away from him, and his eyes are staring into hers intently. "We're nearly at Lowbridge now and I can't arrive at the Parkers looking like this."

Anne looks down admiringly at Gilbert's lap before she drops a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"No, I suppose not," she sighs with her forehead pressed to his cheek. "I guess we'll have to do something about that a little later then."

"Oh, yes," Gilbert grins, squeezing her shoulders again. "I definitely intend to do something about it later."

"Promise?" Anne raises her head with an impish smile on her face. Gilbert's breath catches in his throat at the desire he sees deep in her eyes.

"You have my word, Anne-girl," he replies huskily, delighted when he hears her sigh once more.

When they knock on the Parkers' front door at precisely seven o'clock, Gilbert has Anne's hand tucked firmly in the crook of his elbow. He has a polite smile on his face, even though his skin is still tingling from his wife's touch. Anne's hand is caressing the fabric on Gilbert's sleeve as she smiles up into his eyes.

The door is opened by a barrel-chested man of about thirty, with a thick beard of dark whiskers and his black hair slicked down to one side. The man grins at them both warmly while holding out his meaty hand in welcome. Gilbert likes him immediately.

"Doctor Blythe!" Doctor Parker exclaims ebulliently, shaking Gilbert's hand vigorously. "What a pleasure it is to meet you at last. It's not every day we get to host a Cooper Prize winner here."

"Doctor Parker, may I introduce you to my wife?" Gilbert says proudly, smiling into Anne's limpid eyes.

Parker turns to smile at Anne, flashing a row of large white teeth.

"Good evening, Doctor Parker," Anne says, and gifts him with her most bewitching smile. Gilbert can see that Parker is already under her spell.

"How do you do, Mrs Blythe?" Parker booms, shaking Anne's hand enthusiastically. "I must say it's a real pleasure to meet _you_."

Doctor Parker turns his head to Gilbert and grins with his eyebrows wiggling drolly.

"Oh, well done, Blythe," he whispers loudly and winks at Gilbert. "Won't you both come in, please?"

Then Doctor Parker turns and with a wave of his hand, ushers Anne and Gilbert down the hallway and into the large, homely living room just as a buxom, round-faced woman bustles in from the back of the house.

"Welcome, welcome," the woman smiles warmly, nodding as she rushes over to them with her blonde curls bouncing.

"Doctor and Mrs Blythe," Parker intones, and Gilbert feels a thrill run through his body at his colleague's words. "Please meet my wife."

"How do you do, Mrs Parker," Anne says politely, shaking her hand.

"Here, let me take your coats," Jen Parker says, looking them both over approvingly. "Aren't you two just adorable staring at each other like that? You remind me of when William and I were newlyweds."

As soon as the doctor's wife takes his overcoat, Gilbert is aware of Anne's fingers gently caressing the sleeve of his blue suit.

"I'm so glad you're on time," Mrs Parker continues. "We were worried you might get lost along the way."

At this, Gilbert gives Anne's hand a squeeze.

"We wouldn't dream of being late, Mrs Parker," Gilbert says with a charming grin at his hosts. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, yes, I can see why you married _him_ ," Mrs Parker smiles at Anne. "We're all going to be firm friends, I can tell right away."

After seating their guests at the dining table, the Parkers both hustle off into the kitchen to bring the food in. Gilbert watches, fascinated as Anne unfastens the tiny buttons at her elbow on first one long creamy glove and then the other. She then proceeds to slowly remove them, and Gilbert's eyes are glittering as he watches the fabric sliding down the soft, white skin on her slender arms. Finally, Anne folds the gloves carefully in her lap before she turns her head to smile at Gilbert.

When he sees her grey eyes sparkling in the lamp light, Gilbert's breath catches in his throat and he can't resist reaching out to run his fingertip lightly along Anne's arm from her capped sleeve all the way down to her finely boned wrist. Anne sighs softly and shivers at his touch.

Raising his eyes to hers, Gilbert smiles wolfishly and he thinks his heart will explode with his desire for her.

"Later," he whispers, remembering his earlier promise to her.

"Later," Anne agrees, her eyes flashing.

Gilbert reluctantly removes his finger from her skin and turns to face the Parkers who are returning from the kitchen. Mrs Parker is carrying a tray of vegetables and her husband follows bearing a huge platter of baked trout.

"How are you two love-birds getting along?" Mrs Parker beams at them. "I thought you might not mind us leaving you alone for a few moments."

Throughout the meal, Gilbert is aware of Anne sitting demurely next to him, the creamy skin of her throat exposed above her dress as one minute she exchanges repartee with Parker and in the next she discusses shirring with Jen Parker just as effortlessly.

Gilbert's pulse is racing at the proximity of his wife and he is almost wild with desire to touch her. He burns to caress Anne's soft skin which is glowing alluringly in the lamplight. Gilbert can see the tiny pink enamel heart glistening at her throat and he yearns to touch it with his lips. He wants to press a trail of kisses along the line of rosebuds on Anne's bodice and then ravish her until she is moaning beneath him. But instead, Gilbert sits beside her, chatting and laughing amiably with the Parkers. His skin tingles each time he hears Anne's silvery laugh or feels her hand brush against his sleeve, which she seems to do quite often that evening.

Doctor and Mrs Parker are lively company and the conversation jumps across many topics until finally, Gilbert and Doctor Parker are discussing an article in the _The New England Journal of Medicine_ when the clock on the mantel chimes nine o'clock.

Anne appears to be absorbed in asking Jen about her pudding recipe and her face is angled away from Gilbert slightly. Suddenly, Gilbert feels his wife's hand on his thigh, hidden from the Parkers' view by the tablecloth. His eyes widen slightly when he feels Anne's fingers sliding upwards and Gilbert stops mid-sentence when she squeezes the top of this thigh.

"Everything all right, Blythe?" Doctor Parker asks solicitously.

Gilbert reaches for the glass of water in front of him as he coughs loudly.

"Yes, thank you," he gasps before he downs the contents in one gulp. "I just didn't realise that was the time. I think Anne and I ought to be going now, Parker. We don't want to outstay our welcome on the first visit."

Doctor Parker throws his head back and laughs uproariously.

"No fear of that," he grins with his brown eyes twinkling merrily. "Jen and I have had a marvellous time with you both, but I understand why you'd be anxious to get home. That Lowbridge Road can be quite treacherous at night, can't it? Please don't let us keep you."

"Thank you both for your kind hospitality," Anne says, smiling as she she stands to leave. "It's been such a delightful evening. We'd love to have you at Four Winds soon."

In his haste to be alone with Anne, Gilbert practically sprints to fetch the buggy.

Doctor and Mrs Parker smilingly wave farewell to Anne and Gilbert from their front doorstep as if something is amusing them hugely.

Gilbert drives through Lowbridge as fast as he can and a few minutes later they are hurtling along the Lowbridge Road towards Four Winds. As soon as the buggy is past the outskirts of town, Anne immediately begins to place soft kisses on Gilbert's jaw.

"I thought I was going to expire with wanting you tonight," she murmurs. "You looked so divine in that suit, dearest, it was all I could do to keep my hands off you."

"You were driving me crazy," Gilbert says huskily. "I've wanted to kiss you all evening, you know. It was torture."

He draws her body tighter to him as Anne's lips finally find his mouth and Gilbert hears her soft moan when his tongue touches hers.

"I wanted you to do so much more than kiss me," she breathes.

"That's it," Gilbert declares suddenly, steering the buggy to a halt next to a ferny grove by the side of the road.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" Anne giggles as he leaps from the buggy and runs around to her side of the vehicle.

"I'm finally doing something about it," he grins up at her. "I'm not waiting for you any longer, Mrs Blythe."

Gilbert reaches his hands around her waist and Anne laughs when he lifts her bodily out of the seat.

"Is it later now?" Anne smiles delightedly.

"Yes, it's later, wife," Gilbert chuckles as he grasps her slender hand in his and hauls her towards the ferns.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks again for all your support, dear readers. I continue to be blown away by your wonderfully passionate reviews, and they mean the world to me. :)**_

 _ **I wrote a little one shot a while ago which was from Anne's POV about the day she first saw Gilbert in that blue suit, so I'm wondering if you'd be interested to read that, too? Please let me know and I might be brave enough to post it!**_

 _ **~ Much love to you all from FKAJ**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Gilbert spends the next morning digging up the vegetable garden at the House of Dreams. A few feet away from him, Anne is kneeling beneath the kitchen window planting a row of daffodil bulbs next to the house.

As the sun climbs higher in the sky, Gilbert begins to feel perspiration trickling down his back and his shirt is clinging to him uncomfortably. He straightens, wiping his face on his sleeve, before he finally removes his shirt altogether and wipes his face and the back of his neck with it.

When he finishes mopping his face, Gilbert folds his shirt in his hands and walks a few paces to toss it beside the garden bed. As he turns to resume his digging, hitching his suspenders back over his shoulders, Gilbert catches a glimpse of Anne. He smiles at her, winking as he strides back to the corner of the garden where he'd been working.

Anne has suddenly paused in her work and is staring at Gilbert with her little trowel still dangling in her hand.

When he sees the blazing look in his wife's eyes, Gilbert's heart begins to beat a little faster.

"Something wrong, Anne-girl?" he queries, grinning at her.

Anne shakes her head, now openly staring at his glistening abdomen and chest as her mouth drops open a little. She runs the tip of her tongue along her lower lip.

"It's getting quite warm, isn't it?" Gilbert continues blithely.

Anne nods mutely, her eyes still fixed on Gilbert's torso.

"I don't know about you, but I could certainly do with a drink soon," he smiles, with his teeth flashing at her. "What say we stop for some of Marilla's delicious raspberry cordial in a few minutes?"

Anne nods again, licking her lips.

"I'll just finish digging this row first…" Gilbert says.

When he turns away from her slightly and bends down to retrieve his shovel, Anne lets out a tiny moan and drops her trowel altogether as she leaps to her feet. She is absently brushing at the front of her skirts as she continues to stare at him.

"Oh, Gilbert," she sighs. "You're so beautiful…"

He glances up when Anne walks towards him, and Gilbert's mouth goes dry as his eyes are locked with hers.

Anne has a voluminous straw hat on top of her head, her hair is tied in one long braid with a few stray wisps of hair escaping. She is wearing a faded blue shirtwaist with a calico apron tied at her waist. Her hands have left muddy red streaks on her apron and skirt. But Gilbert doesn't notice any of those things. As always, it's Anne's clear grey eyes which hold him captive.

"Sweetheart," Gilbert mutters hoarsely as he watches her approaching him. "You're the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen."

He drops the shovel and in a few quick steps Anne's warm body is pressed up against his. Anne's fingers are immediately running over Gilbert's ribs, then along his chest and over his broad shoulders as her lips begin to place ecstatic kisses on his collarbone and over the muscles on his bare chest.

"Anne," Gilbert laughs, trying to pull his arms away. "I'm all perspiration and dirt…"

"I don't care," Anne murmurs into his skin, with her hands on his biceps, drawing his arms back to her. "I can't believe you're mine at last -"

"Of course I am," he chuckles.

Gilbert pulls the hat from Anne's head, dropping it onto the ground beside them and his hands tighten around her waist as Anne rushes on.

"You see, sometimes I almost forget for a few moments," Anne explains, her hands still caressing his chest as she looks into his eyes earnestly. "And then I'll glance up and see you and then you _look_ at me like that and I remember all over again. You're _here_ with me in our House of Dreams. You're my husband now..."

Gilbert's heart is pounding in his chest at her words as he cups her face in his hands and he gazes into Anne's sparkling eyes, overcome by the joy he sees in them.

"I've dreamed of this for so long, Gilbert," she says as her hands slide up along his arms. "Being here with you, working with you -"

"I have, too," he smiles, his hazel eyes never wavering from hers. "I'm here, and I'm yours, Anne. Always."

Then Gilbert lowers his mouth to her lips. Anne's fingers are digging into his back as she plunges her tongue into his mouth. When she finally pulls her lips away from his, Anne rests her glossy red head on Gilbert's shoulder with her fingers still stroking his ribs.

"I love being your wife so much," she says breathlessly. "So many times during our engagement it felt like we would _never_ be married, and I'd want to be with you so desperately. Whenever I was missing you most, I'd fall to work on your nightgown, burning to touch you, to kiss you…"

"I love the nightgown," he murmurs. "And I love you -"

Anne reaches up on her tip toes to kiss his lips again.

"I love you so much and I want you to know it," she whispers, her grey eyes intense. "Every time I see you, I want to kiss you all over your body."

"In that case," Gilbert's smile is growing wider as his heart beats even faster, "perhaps you can show me how much you love me a little later. When I'm a bit cleaner."

"Very well," Anne sighs, still placing tiny kisses along Gilbert's broad shoulder. "Perhaps I'll fix us that drink in the meantime."

"Thank you, wife," Gilbert grins, pressing a kiss into her shining hair. "While you do that, I plan to show you how much I love you by finishing this row for you today."

"Is that the only way you plan to show me?" Anne asks, one eyebrow quirked at him.

"Oh no, Mrs Blythe." Gilbert shakes his head slowly, his hazel eyes twinkling as a smile plays around the edge of his lips. "That's not all."

Gilbert's breath catches in his throat when Anne hooks two of her fingers into the top of his trousers, pulling his hips even closer and he can feel her hot breath on his bare chest.

"Good," she smiles as her eyes rake over his torso once more. "Remember to wash up when you're finished that row then."

When she slowly raises her eyes to his, they are sparkling so brightly that Gilbert begins to wonder if perhaps the garden can wait until later.

"Yes, well, I'll, ah, just finish this row then," he mumbles, brushing his lips against the soft skin of her throat.

Anne leans forward, placing her mouth next to his ear.

"I think you should hurry, Gilbert," she whispers, with her hot breath tickling his skin.

Gilbert nods as Anne's fingertips trail lightly along the waistband of his trousers.

"I'll just be inside," Anne says before she turns abruptly on her heel and strolls towards the house.

Gilbert watches Anne's swaying hips for a long moment before he snaps himself out of his stupor as she ascends the little sandstone step.

He bends quickly to pick up his shovel and applies himself to the task with renewed vigour so that he is finished after only a few minutes.

As soon as he's done, Gilbert turns and sprints down to the brook at the corner of the garden, kneeling next to it to splash water on his face and shoulders. After shaking his head to remove the excess water dripping from his hair, Gilbert stands and races towards the house with a broad grin on his face.

That afternoon, Gilbert and Anne are walking hand in hand along the cliff above the rock shore. Gilbert is staring at his wife's alluring visage, basking in the light burning in her grey eyes before he leans down to her, unable to resist brushing a kiss on her smiling lips.

Anne's light green skirt is fluttering wildly in the blustery gusts of wind and her beautiful hair is aglow in the afternoon sunshine. Her cream coloured sweater clings to her and Gilbert's heart swells with love as he gazes at her.

"I love the rock shore the best, don't you, dearest?" Anne says.

Gilbert is mesmerised by her lovely features and the enchanting play of emotion across them, just as he always has been. So what else can he do but nod in agreement, still smiling at her like the love-struck fool that he knows he is?

"Let's walk along the shore," she suggests.

Anne's face is turned towards Gilbert, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes glowing with such a look of exuberance that for a moment he thinks his body may not be strong enough to contain his adoration for her.

Grasping his hand in both of hers, Anne laughingly pulls Gilbert towards the path that leads down to the shore. As they clamber down the steep slope together, Gilbert reaches his hand out to help Anne every now and again, smiling into her sparkling grey eyes. When they reach the little cove below, shut in with rocks and sea and sky, Gilbert is staring at Anne's rapturous face as she gazes across the water. The sea gulls are crying and swooping as the white clouds rush across the sky above them.

Anne is hatless, swinging his hand between them and there is a slight flush on her cheeks as the brisk sea breeze blows a tendril of soft red hair across her cheek. The tiny pebbles crunch satisfyingly beneath their feet. Gilbert's curl is bouncing charmingly on Anne's forehead as she grins happily at the waves crashing on the rocks and the white spray and spume blowing over the bar.

Gilbert notices a slight pinkening on the tip of her lovely nose.

"You'll get your nose burned if you continue to walk about without your hat, Anne-girl," he smiles. "And it's such a pretty nose, too."

He leans down to place a feather light kiss on the tip of that shapely organ.

"It's too beautiful a day to bother with hats," Anne says. "I don't even care if I was to get more freckles, so long as I can feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my cheeks. Will you mind very much if your wife becomes all freckly and wrinkled from the sun?"

"I don't think there's much chance of that happening," Gilbert laughs, squeezing her slender hand. "Besides, I like the wind in your hair, too."

"Do you?" she smiles.

Gilbert stops walking and he tugs on her hand to pull Anne towards him. His arms slide around her waist as he leans down to whisper in her ear as though there was someone close who might overhear them.

"I do," he breathes, pressing his lips onto the delicate skin below her ear.

When they resume walking, Gilbert's hand is still clasped tightly in hers, and Anne presses her body against the side of his arm, with her left hand trailing upwards until she is caressing the curve of his bicep. She nestles her head against his shoulder and sighs contentedly as they walk.

Gilbert can smell the fragrance of lilies of the valley, and he turns his head to place a kiss on her hair. The circlet of pearls on Anne's finger is glowing lustrously and the gold ring next to it glints in the sunshine. Gilbert raises his hand to place it over hers, needing to touch her skin, immediately wishing that he could touch more of it.

Smiling, he clasps Anne's sweet hand in his and raises it to his lips, kissing her palm gently. Then her fingers are caressing his cheek as she smiles warmly into his eyes.

 _God, I love her._

After being married to Anne for a little less than a month, Gilbert wonders how he had ever lived so long without her touch.

Briefly, he remembers the first time Anne had willingly reached out to touch him. That day at Green Gables, when he had first gone to see her after he'd recovered from typhoid fever. Gilbert recalls how the raw burn in his chest had suddenly dissolved into a blossoming warmth that day when he'd felt Anne grasp his hand tightly in both of hers as she smiled into his eyes. That day was etched into his memory and the scorching look in her eyes had ignited the flame in his heart once more.

The hopeful lad that Gilbert had been that day lives within him even yet, and he still has to pinch himself occasionally, always trying to reassure himself that Anne is really his now. Despite the past weeks of their honeymoon, falling asleep each night with their limbs tangled together and waking up to her every morning, at times Gilbert can still scarcely believe that Anne is finally his wife. To have and to hold.

Anne is constantly touching him now, it seems that she is always hungry to touch his skin. Telling him how much she loves him with words and caresses and her eyes. Those beautiful eyes which have held him transfixed since he first saw her.

As they stroll along the rock shore with its cliffs and caves and piles of surf worn boulders, and its coves with pebbles glittering under the pools, Gilbert smiles as he clasps Anne's hand in his. She looks so tempting, Gilbert thinks his heart might burst. Finally, they come to the edge of the little cove, sheltered slightly from the cool sea breezes, and the sun feels warm on Gilbert's back.

"Shall we sit and watch the waves, dearest?" Anne suggests, her irresistible eyes gazing into his as she squeezes his hand.

Gilbert removes his jacket and places it on a flat rock for Anne to sit on. When he sits on the rock beside her, Anne's fingers immediately curl around Gilbert's tie, abruptly pulling him towards her before she places a long, lingering kiss on his lips.

Finally she pulls her mouth away from his, with such a look of desire sparkling within her grey eyes that the familiar warmth immediately begins curling in Gilbert's belly as he grins back at her.

Anne's hands reach up to remove Gilbert's hat, placing it on the rock beside him as she leans in to kiss him once more.

"Why, Anne-girl," Gilbert says, his hands drawing her back for another leisurely kiss. "Anyone would think you'd lured me here to this secluded cove to have your way with me."

"And what if I did, husband?" Anne smiles, slowly unfastening his tie with so much promise sparkling in her eyes that Gilbert feels his skin grow hot.

Smiling, Gilbert leans forward to place his lips beside her ear.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," his voice is a rough whisper as his hands snake around her waist, pulling her to him.

Without looking away from him, Anne begins unfastening the buttons on his vest. Her lips are curved into the most salacious grin he's ever seen as she slowly pushes the vest over his shoulders, letting it fall onto the rock behind him.

Anne's fingers are now working at the buttons on Gilbert's shirt as she leans in to kiss him once more.

Gilbert groans when their tongues meet as Anne begins pushing the cotton fabric back and then she is shamelessly ogling his chest with a deliciously wicked grin on her face. Anne licks her lips as she pushes his shirt wider, her soft hands gliding over the muscles on his torso.

"I want you so much," Anne whispers, her fingers suddenly sliding upwards along his ribs. "My handsome husband is rapidly turning me into a wanton woman. Do you know what I wanted to do when I saw you without your shirt in the garden this morning?"

It seems as though she is touching him everywhere as Anne slides her hands all over his skin. She leans forward to kiss him hard, climbing onto his lap as she does so. Anne pushes on Gilbert's shoulders until he is leaning back on his elbows and she is lying on top of him. Her hand is grasping his chin as she runs the fingers of her other hand through his hair and her tongue is sliding into his mouth as she grinds her hips against his, making him moan.

"Your lips are so succulent, Gilbert," she murmurs, her breath hot against his cheek. "You taste like sunshine."

She sucks his lower lip before biting down on it gently. Gilbert moans and lies back on the rock as he pulls Anne's body closer to him.

"I love you, Mrs Blythe," he whispers against her earlobe as his hands slide along her back.

She exhales into his neck, her sweet breath blowing against his hot skin.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne murmurs, kissing his chest with her hands still sliding over his torso. "I love touching your skin. I love kissing your skin..."

"Anne, you're enough to make a man crazy," he mumbles, with his hands gripping her shoulders.

She is looking up at him through long coppery lashes with her huge grey eyes flashing and a delicious grin on her lips as her chin rests on the muscles of his taut belly.

"I love seeing you crazy," she says. "One look at you and I forget that I ought to be the new doctor's respectable young wife. Instead, all I can think about is touching you. And kissing you. All over…"

The intensity of feeling swelling inside him is overwhelming. Gilbert's hands are pressing into Anne's soft shoulders as he lets himself float in the heavenly sensation of being wanted. Not just by any woman, but by Anne.

Gilbert's muscles jump when Anne's fingers slide over his abdomen and he can feel her warm breath on his skin as her lips follow.

Anne kisses her way across the muscles on his belly as her fingers begin unbuttoning Gilbert's trousers.

"Anne…" he protests weakly, then he groans as her fingers brush against his growing arousal.

Her tongue is tracing a circle around his navel and Anne licks a path across his skin as she unfastens his undergarment.

"Anne, what are you doing?" Gilbert mutters hoarsely, closing his eyes as Anne's lips and tongue continue to burn a molten trail along his skin.

"Loving my husband," Anne replies, her words vibrating into his belly.

Gilbert's eyes widen and his hips buck when he feels her lips sliding further down and then suddenly Anne is taking him into her warm, wet mouth.

"Anne!" he cries out when he feels her soft tongue swirling around him.

Anne hums against him, taking even more of him into her mouth, and Gilbert moans loudly at the sensation, his fingers involuntarily pushing into her hair. He holds his breath and then whimpers softly as Anne's mouth slowly slides up and then back down.

"Please, darling," he says, not sure if he wants her to continue or stop.

"Yes, Gilbert?" says Anne, her panting breath falling on his aching hardness before she presses a soft kiss to the tip and then her lips slide around him again.

Gilbert's eyes are fastened on the fascinating sight of Anne with her mouth on him, so he forgets to speak for a moment while he watches her. When her mouth slides off him, Gilbert moans again. Anne's eyes are glittering as her tongue makes a long, broad swipe along his length from the base to the tip.

When he feels her tongue stroking him again Gilbert gasps and clenches his eyes closed. The pleasure is exquisite.

"Do you like that, darling?" Anne breathes.

"Oh, yes, Anne," he pants. "That's so good. But I want to -"

"Mmm?" Anne hums against him. "Tell me how you want it."

The muscles in Gilbert's hips are twitching now as he feels Anne's mouth beginning to suck slowly.

"Like this," he says in a low voice.

Gilbert grasps Anne's shoulders in his hands and pulls her body upwards. She lets out a startled gasp and then he is kissing her with his tongue pushing between her lips. Gilbert's hands are pulling at her skirt and petticoats and then his fingers push through the slit in her pantalets until finally he surges upward and into her soft, slippery flesh with a groan of pleasure.

"Oh!" Anne's eyes fly open as he enters her.

"I want to love you like this," he mutters into her neck.

Anne throws her head back, sucking her breath in sharply as she wraps her arms around his neck. Her skirts are flowing over Gilbert's thighs as she moves her hips eagerly in response.

"Oh, yes, Gilbert," she sighs with her eyes closed in bliss. "Show me how much you love me."

Anne's hips are rocking against his and she is panting loudly. When she opens her beautiful eyes to gaze at him, Gilbert is overcome by the intense emotion he sees within them.

"I love you," he mutters, unable to look away from her eyes. "I've always loved you…"

"I love you, Gilbert," Anne tells him. Her eyes and her voice convince him that it's true.

His hand is grasping her waist as Gilbert leans on his other hand to give himself leverage. His hips are thrusting deep within her and he loves feeling Anne's panting breath on his face. As Gilbert watches Anne's eyes squeeze shut with bliss, he knows he wants to give her pleasure like this forever.

"I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, Anne," he promises.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello, lovely readers! Thanks so much for all your support and encouragement, I hope you know what all your reviews, faves and follows mean to me. :)**_

 ** _I know this chapter didn't follow Anne and Gilbert into the ferns from last time, but I hope you liked the rocky cove instead. I haven't forgotten about Anne's one shot, and I plan to post that once The Honeymoon is complete. Only a couple of chapters to go now._**

 ** _Thanks again for reading along with me, I love knowing you're out there enjoying this!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: You'll notice I've used quite a few of LMM's words and plenty of her dialogue for this chapter. I'll leave it up to you, dear readers, to spot them. As always, these characters belong to darling Maud, not me.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

On the last day of September, Gilbert is driving home, watching the sun rising over the harbour after a long night at the Allonby's. He is jubilant, knowing he has fought for a patient's life and won. Gilbert recalls the first time he'd told Anne why he wanted to be a doctor, and now he can't wait to tell her that the dream he'd first told her about all those years ago in Avonlea has finally come true.

When Gilbert tiptoes silently into their little bedroom at daybreak, he suddenly feels exhausted. He pauses for a moment to watch Anne and he smiles. He loves watching her sleep.

Anne is curled on her side, the covers are tucked under her chin and her beautiful red hair is tied in a thick braid which falls across one shoulder. Gilbert detects a delicious hint of a smile on her pink lips. One hand is under her cheek on the pillow and her other arm is flung out on the side of the bed where Gilbert usually sleeps. Anne is wearing the beautiful nightgown he loves and he can see the rings he gave her glinting on her slender finger.

Removing his clothing as quietly as he can so as not to disturb his wife, Gilbert's hazel eyes remain fastened on her sleeping form. As Gilbert slides beneath the sheets beside Anne, his arm slips around her waist. Anne sighs and he smiles as her eyes flutter open.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he says, kissing her cheek softly. "Go back to sleep, darling."

"Good morning, Doctor Blythe," Anne smiles sleepily, turning her head to kiss his lips. "How are you?"

"I'm quite well, sweetheart," Gilbert replies with a smile. "And so is Mrs Allonby. Or at least, she will be."

"I'm glad," Anne murmurs, turning towards him as she nestles her head into his shoulder and kisses the side of his neck. "I knew she would be."

"Let's just sleep, sweetheart," he whispers.

"You must be so tired," Anne's arm slides around his waist with a soft sigh. "I missed you…"

Gilbert squeezes his wife's body tighter against him, and there is a smile on his face as he closes his eyes. Just before he drifts off to sleep, Gilbert hears Anne's voice next to his ear.

"I'm so proud of you, husband," she says.

So, when Gilbert wakes up several hours later, blinking his hazel eyes against the early afternoon sunlight, he instinctively reaches one arm out for Anne, immediately wanting to tell her about his first experience defeating the Great Destroyer.

But he is disappointed when his fingers only find cool, empty sheets. Rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow beside him, Gilbert can still smell Anne on the pillowcase, but he misses having her next to him.

Gilbert grabs the soft pillow and cuddles it to his chest as he rolls onto his back, still inhaling the delicious fragrance of her for a moment. He grins sleepily, but then his eyes fly open and Gilbert is suddenly desperate to see Anne and tell her all about his night as soon as possible.

He throws the bedcovers back and leaps from the bed, then splashes some water on his face and rinses his mouth at the little washstand before dressing quickly. Without bothering to button his shirt properly, Gilbert rushes downstairs to find his wife.

Anne is sitting on the sofa by the window in the living room. She is sewing, and her feet are tucked up next to her, with her head bent intently over her work. A driftwood fire is dancing in the fireplace, its flickering blue flames weaving an enchanting spell. The bright afternoon sunlight is streaming in through the window, lighting up her hair, which is swept back loosely from her face with curls tumbling around her shoulders. He loves the look of concentration on Anne's face, a slight frown furrowing her brow as she bends her head closer to her stitching.

Gilbert watches her for a long moment, with his hazel eyes twinkling. He leans against the door frame, sliding his hands into his trouser pockets. His shirt is still half-unbuttoned and the muscles of his chest are visible as the fabric gapes open.

"I woke up and you weren't next to me," Gilbert says from the doorway with a grin. "I didn't like it much."

At the sound of his voice, Anne's head immediately snaps up, her grey eyes are wide and sparkling as a delighted grin spreads across her features.

"Gilbert!" Anne exclaims as she tosses her sewing aside and leaps to her feet. In the next second she is flying across the room to him.

Gilbert pushes himself off the door frame and has only taken one step towards her when Anne flings herself into his arms. Instantly, Anne's hands are sliding along Gilbert's shoulders until her fingers are interlaced behind his head as she covers his face and throat in tiny kisses.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, darling," Anne says. "I love you so much…"

Gilbert's arms slide around Anne's slender waist, pulling her body closer to him when her mouth finally lands on his lips and lingers there. Anne's hand slides down his chest and under his shirt making his skin tingle.

"But you must be starving," says Anne when their lips finally part. "Come into the kitchen, dearest. Let me make you something to eat and you can tell me everything."

"Why, yes, I am quite hungry, wife," Gilbert says with a grin, pulling her hips even closer to him. "But I'll let you guess what I'm hungry for…"

Anne's arms are wrapped around Gilbert's neck as she gazes into his warm hazel eyes.

"Let's sit in the kitchen and I'll fix you a snack while you tell me what happened then," Anne smiles, raising one hand to caress his cheek before she pulls him towards the kitchen.

Within a few minutes, Gilbert is devouring a generous slice of ham between two huge chunks of buttered bread along with a steaming mug of tea. Anne is watching him eat from across the table with a contented smile on her face.

"Tell me about Mrs Allonby, my clever Doctor Blythe," Anne grins as she watches him wolf down his sandwich.

"It was like a dream, Anne-girl," says Gilbert. "When I first arrived at Allonby's last night, Mrs Allonby seemed so far gone, I didn't know if there was anything I could do for her. I don't think I shall ever forget the panicked look on Joe Allonby's face when he opened the door. I promised him I'd do everything I could to save his wife's life, so I stayed with her all night. I kept thinking it's what I'd want anyone to do for you if I was in Allonby's place. At one point, I truly thought everything was lost, but then I remembered their children's faces and I knew I must keep trying…"

"Oh, darling," Anne says. "I'm so glad you did."

"I'd been trying to think of a solution all night and then it suddenly hit me," he says eagerly. "It was miraculous watching the change in Mrs Allonby as she responded to the treatment."

By this time, Gilbert has finished eating and, unable to stop himself from touching Anne, he reaches his hand out to grasp hers across the table. Anne takes his hand, and she leans forward to kiss his lips softly.

"Why don't you come into the living room with me and tell me the rest, Doctor Blythe?" she says smilingly.

"Maybe I'll tell you about my exceptional medical skills later," he smiles, raising his fingers to caress her soft cheek. "For the moment, I'd like to tell my wife how beautiful she looks…"

She stands and continues smiling as she draws him into the living room with her. Anne's sparkling eyes never leave his as she pulls him down onto the rug to sit before the fireplace with her.

There is something strangely familiar about this scene to Gilbert and there is a tantalising memory prickling at the back of his mind as he stretches his long legs out to sit beside Anne on the rug. But he doesn't have time to think too carefully on it before Anne is drawing him close for another sweet kiss. The driftwood fire is crackling next to them and suddenly he has a vision of kissing her just like this.

"I had a dream very similar to this when I had the fever, you know," he says, raising Anne's fingers to his lips.

"You did?" Anne's grey eyes are warm as she raises her gaze to look at him.

"Mmm," Gilbert hums, nuzzling his lips into the curve of her neck. "I was dreaming about you quite a lot then."

Anne's fingers are clasped behind the back of his neck as Gilbert gently pushes on her shoulder until she is lying on the rug beneath him. As his fingers begin unfastening her gown, Anne's eyes are sparkling with want.

"Tell me about this dream, husband," she says in a low voice that sends a shiver down the length of Gilbert's spine. Her fingers are tugging on his shirt, pulling it over his head as she smiles at him.

"Oh, it wasn't just one dream," Gilbert says as his fingers deftly unfasten her corset. Anne moans softly when his fingers brush along the top of her breasts. "There were many."

"I see," Anne says breathlessly. Her hands are running over the muscles on Gilbert's back now as he places soft kisses on her breasts. "And what happened in these dreams?"

Gilbert's hands are pushing Anne's dress off her shoulders and then he is dragging the dress right down and off her body. His fingertips glide upwards along her sides before he removes her chemise and then he begins playing with the lacy fabric on her pantalets.

"Well, sometimes you were bathing me," he smiles against her mouth.

"Was I?" Anne breathes.

"Mmm," Gilbert nods slightly. "And in another, you removed my shirt and you were kissing my chest."

"Like this?" Anne whispers, her lips are kissing a hot trail along his throat and down to his chest. He shivers when he feels her warm breath on his skin.

"Yes," Gilbert murmurs, pulling her pantalets down her silky legs. "Just like that…"

By now, Anne's fingers are on the buttons of his trousers, then she is pushing them over his hips.

"What else happened in these dreams?" Anne pants as Gilbert's lips brush the tender skin below her earlobe.

"Well, I don't remember everything," Gilbert says. "But I do know this is how I always wanted them to end."

When he eases into her, Anne moans into Gilbert's neck, her arms glide around his shoulders and one hand is clasping the back of his head, her fingers threaded through his brown curls.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne whispers next to his ear. "I'm so grateful you're here with me now. When you were sick I-"

He smothers her next words with a kiss. Gilbert leans on one elbow, his other hand is slowly caressing the tip of Anne's soft breast as he moves in her.

"I never imagined then that the reality of you would be so much better than any dream," Gilbert breathes, gazing down at her creamy skin. "So much sweeter…"

When he bends his head for another kiss, Anne sighs softly again.

"This is how I often used to dream of us married, dearest," Anne says and her hips begin to move slowly against his. "You coming home from work to make love to me in our House of Dreams…"

Gilbert feels a thrill running through his body at Anne's words as he presses a kiss to the curve of her shoulder.

"I love you," she murmurs, with her hands sliding across his chest and shoulders. "Every day, I say a prayer of gratitude that you survived the fever and came back to me."

Slipping his arms around her slender body as he continues to move in her, Gilbert closes his eyes and sends his own silent prayer of gratitude heavenward.

"I often think it was those dreams of you that helped me to live through the fever," Gilbert says. "I knew I wasn't going to let you go after that."

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne whispers, her hands clinging to his back and her lips on his neck. "I'll never want you to let me go."

The movement of Gilbert's hips increases in tempo, and he loves hearing the little cries and moans of pleasure coming from Anne's lips as she wraps her legs tighter around his body.

"I love you, Anne-girl," he mutters, holding her close. "You'll never know how much."

"Show me how much," Anne's voice is a low rasp in his ear. "Please, Gilbert."

When he hears her plea, Gilbert's hips begin driving into her even harder.

"I'm never going to be done showing you how much," he whispers.

He bends his head to kiss her breast, his hips never missing a beat. As Anne writhes and moans beneath him, Gilbert's tongue circles the rosy peak. She cries out, her hands are on his lower back, clutching him to her as her body begins to shudder.

"Oh, Gilbert," she moans in a tone that he recognises well by now.

As Gilbert leans back slightly to watch the bliss consume her, he knows he'll never tire of seeing Anne like this.

Afterwards, they lie on the rug together with their limbs still entwined and Anne stops kissing Gilbert long enough to gaze out the window at the sky. The horizons are laced with long trails of delicate, pinkish clouds. The hushed air is threaded with a murmurous refrain of minstrel winds and waves.

"Oh! Isn't that sky beautiful?" she exclaims. "Let's sit outside and watch the sunset, dearest. I'd like to drink in this loveliness with you."

A few minutes later, Anne and Gilbert are sitting on their red sandstone doorstep. Gilbert has Anne's hand clasped in his and he is playing with her fingers as he smiles into her beautiful grey eyes.

"If life were to stop short just now it would still have been richly worthwhile, just for the sake of these past four weeks, wouldn't it?" says Anne, leaning her glossy red head on Gilbert's shoulder as she gazes at their fingers. "I don't suppose we'll ever have four such perfect weeks again – but we've _had_ them. Everything – wind, weather, folks, house of dreams – has conspired to make our honeymoon delightful. There hasn't even been a rainy day since we came here."

"And we haven't quarrelled once," teases Gilbert, turning his head to kiss her hair.

"Well, 'that's a pleasure all the greater for being deferred,'" laughs Anne, squeezing his fingers. "I'm so glad we decided to spend our honeymoon here. Our memories of it will always belong here, in our house of dreams, instead of being scattered about in strange places."

Anne sighs as she gazes out over the water, listening to its haunting murmur in the distance.

"I understand now why some men must go to sea," says Anne. "That desire which comes to us all at times – 'to sail beyond the bourne of sunset' – must be very imperious when it is born in you. I don't wonder Captain Jim ran away because of it. I never see a ship sailing out of the channel, or a gull soaring over the sand-bar, without wishing I were on board the ship or had wings, not like a dove, 'to fly away and be at rest,' but like a gull, to sweep out into the very heart of a storm."

"You'll stay right here with me, Anne-girl," says Gilbert lazily, reaching out to caress her soft cheek with his fingertip. "I won't have you flying away from me into the hearts of storms."

"Doctors who have to be up all night waiting on sick folk don't feel very adventurous, I suppose," Anne says indulgently, raising her head to smile into Gilbert's eyes. "If you had had a good sleep last night, Gilbert, you'd be as ready as I am for a flight of imagination."

Gilbert remembers how hard he had fought for Rhoda Allonby's life the night before.

"As I drove home this morning, while the sun was rising over the harbour, I thanked God that I had chosen the profession I did. I had fought a good fight and won – think of it, Anne, _won_ , against the Great Destroyer. It's what I dreamed of doing long ago when we talked together of what we wanted to do in life. That dream of mine came true this morning."

"Was that the only one of your dreams that has come true?" asks Anne, her raised eyebrows telling him that she knows perfectly well what the substance of his answer will be, but she wants to hear it again. She knows he can't refuse her anything.

" _You_ know, Anne-girl," says Gilbert, his hazel eyes smiling into hers.

At this moment, there are certainly two perfectly happy people sitting on the doorstep of a little white house on the Four Winds Harbour shore.

Gilbert leans in to kiss Anne's smiling lips. He loves hearing her tiny sigh as her hand slides up to cup his jaw. They sit on the worn sandstone step for another few minutes, their fingers still entwined, content to sit in silent communion together. Until Gilbert spies a figure marching purposefully along the poplar lane.

"Do I or do I not see a full-rigged ship sailing up our lane?" Gilbert says, suddenly sitting up straighter, and with a distinct change of tone.

Anne looks and springs to her feet. She begins hastily adjusting her clothes and hair. The buttons of her bodice are still undone and a few loosened tendrils of her hair are curling around her face.

"That must be either Miss Cornelia Bryant or Mrs Moore coming to call," she says breathlessly. "How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous," Gilbert smiles.

Miss Cornelia it is indeed, and Gilbert spends the next hour lying on the sofa in his office with the door ajar, his body wracked with silent laughter and tears streaming down his face at the ensuing conversation between Anne and their guest.

The following week Gilbert is eagerly urging the horse and buggy back to the House of Dreams, having finished his call at Mrs Allonby's much earlier than he expected. He can't wait to see his wife after spending the day away from her. The buggy wheels rattle loudly on the red road as Gilbert clicks his tongue at the horse again to hurry him along.

As he passes the belt of birch near home, Gilbert's eyes search the poplar lane for a familiar slim figure. He loves seeing his wife running down the lane to greet him whenever he returns from his work.

Just when Gilbert is beginning to feel disappointed that Anne isn't coming out to meet him, he sees the door of the little white house open. He grins when Anne's slender form flies out the door and down the lane towards him. Her light coloured dress is glowing in the afternoon sunlight as she waves to him happily.

A few minutes later, after he has finished kissing his wife thoroughly, Gilbert is sitting at their little kitchen table in the House of Dreams and Anne is chatting to him gaily as she begins to chop carrots.

"I harvested the last of these from the vegetable garden today, dearest," Anne tells him. "So I'm making us a stew for supper. I'm going to try planting some radishes tomorrow before the weather turns too cool. Do you think it's too late?"

She turns to smile over her shoulder at him, making Gilbert's heart leap in his chest.

"The weather's been quite warm, so I don't think it's too late," Gilbert says. "I might be able to help you with that. I don't think I'll need to check on Mrs Allonby again until Friday."

Anne pauses to gaze out the tiny kitchen window at the garden beyond. Her head is tilted slightly as she smiles dreamily, staring out the window.

"Every time I'm out in our garden, I think of you," she sighs. "Do you think it will be warm enough tomorrow that you'll have to take your shirt off again?"

It's the expression which has made Gilbert's heart flutter since he was thirteen years old, and she's so beautiful his chest aches at the sight of her. Only this time, Gilbert knows Anne is thinking of _him_ while looking like that. It's too much for him.

He stands up and without pausing, Gilbert steps across the kitchen until he is standing behind her and his body is pressed against her back. He bends his head to press his lips into that tantalising curve at the nape of her neck, inhaling the delicious scent of her skin.

"I love you," he says hoarsely, with his hands sliding up to cup her breasts.

"Darling!" Anne exclaims, hurriedly wiping her hands on her apron and spinning around to face him. "I love you, too."

Her arms snake up and around Gilbert's broad shoulders as she smiles in delight, pulling him to her as she tilts her chin up for his kiss.

Anne's body is trapped between Gilbert and the counter and he stops breathing as she looks up at him through her long coppery lashes, with that expectant smile still lingering on her lips.

Abruptly, he lifts her by the waist until she is sitting on the counter in front of him. Anne squeals and her eyes widen in surprise as he lifts her up. Her face is level with his now and her eyes are sparkling.

"Gilbert!" she laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Making love to my wife," he says, hazel eyes intense as he stares at her.

Gilbert pushes her knees apart and leans even closer to her as he covers Anne's lips with his. Then his hands are sliding along her back and his tongue is seeking hers.

Anne's fingers are unfastening his collar, eager as always to touch his skin and kiss his neck. Gilbert groans when her lips find his Adam's apple and then Anne is kissing his throat with ecstatic sounds slipping from her lips as she unbuttons his shirt.

Gilbert's hands are squeezing Anne closer to him, his body fairly sizzling with the insistent ache to be inside her.

Suddenly, there is nothing but the relentless slide of Anne's tongue on his throat, then Gilbert shivers as her mouth traces a path down to his collar bone. Gilbert closes his eyes at the sensation.

"Oh, Anne," he mutters.

She moves her knees wider, pulling him even closer and he feels Anne's long legs wrapping around his hips as her heels dig into the back of his thighs. His hands are still caressing her back as he feels her panting breath in his mouth. Then Gilbert's fingers are hastily unfastening the buttons of his trousers before they move to pull the fabric of her skirt over her knees.

Gilbert moans when his fingers touch her slippery flesh and Anne cries out as he pushes into her. His hips are immediately driving into her hard and Anne's hands are skimming his broad shoulders.

"Gilbert," she murmurs in the tone he loves.

His finger is pressing against her just where he knows she likes it and Anne's loud breathing is becoming more erratic as her hips gyrate against his in response.

"Yes, Gilbert," she whispers against his lips. "Right there…"

Gilbert barely hears the knock on the front door over Anne's panting breath in his ear.

"Oh!" Anne gasps, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "Gilbert, is that someone at the door?"

They both pause their frantic movements and listen for a few seconds. Sure enough, there is another loud rapping at the door.

"Anne, dearie!" It was Miss Cornelia. "Are you home?"

Gilbert and Anne stare at each other for a long moment. Anne's face is flushed with desire and her pink lips are slightly swollen from Gilbert's kisses. But her eyes are sparkling with mirth as she suppresses a giggle behind her hand.

"Oh – ah – yes, hello Miss Cornelia," Anne calls out. Her voice sounds slightly high-pitched.

"I thought I'd bring you up some of my beets," Miss Cornelia says through the door.

"Thank you," Anne says, still staring into Gilbert's twinkling hazel eyes. "I'll be right – oh – right there."

This last is said as Gilbert abruptly slides himself out of her. His hands are grasping Anne's waist to place her feet back on the kitchen floor before his fingers hurriedly adjust his undergarments and fasten the buttons at the front of his trousers.

Anne's hands are brushing at her skirts and untying her apron before she begins to turn towards the front door, patting her hair into place.

"I'll have to come out there with you, Anne," Gilbert whispers as he hastens to button his shirt. "Such a lecture as Miss Cornelia gave me about hiding from her last week! But I'll need to stand behind you."

Although he could feel himself softening from the moment he'd heard Miss Cornelia's voice, Gilbert gestures to the still-evident bulge in the front of his trousers with a grin and Anne giggles again. She grasps his hand in hers.

"Come along then, Doctor Blythe," Anne says, pulling him behind her to the front door.

Finally, Anne takes a deep breath and reaches out her hand to turn the door handle. Gilbert's hands are placed on Anne's shoulders and he has positioned his body carefully behind hers.

"Welcome, Miss Cornelia," Anne smiles gaily, swinging the door wide. "How nice of you to visit us today!"

"Good afternoon, Doctor Blythe," Miss Cornelia says severely, although her brown eyes are twinkling at him. "I see you've remembered your manners by coming to greet me today."

"Of course, Miss Bryant." Gilbert gifts their neighbour with his most charming grin. "You know you're most welcome here anytime."

But Miss Cornelia sniffs and rolls her eyes in apparent disapproval.

"You'd best watch this one, Anne dearie," she says, turning her eyes back to Anne. "A man can have _too much_ charm, you know."

With that, Miss Cornelia sweeps in through the door, handing the basket of beets to Gilbert before making her way into the living room.

"I suppose you'll want to work in your office now, doctor," Miss Cornelia says over her shoulder. "Don't let _me_ stop you, please."

"Thank you, Miss Cornelia," Gilbert begins in relief, before he feels Anne's elbow in his ribs. "Er – that is – thank you for the beets. It's such a pleasure to see you again. I couldn't possibly deprive myself of your company."

* * *

 ** _Thanks so much for reading. Your continued enthusiasm for this story is a constant source of delight for me, and I'm endlessly grateful to you all._**

 ** _Now Miss Cornelia's on the scene, I think we all know that must signal the end of the honeymoon. ;) I've only got one more chapter to go, but that doesn't mean I won't love to hear your thoughts, so please review!_**

 ** _~ Much love from FKAJ_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I'm so very sorry for the even longer delay than usual! My dear old laptop died last week (RIP) but I'm happy to report I love my shiny new one. Yay!_**

 ** _As usual, I owe everything to LMM and her glorious characters._**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

The following week there is a wild autumn storm of wind and rain, lasting for three days. Gilbert and Anne happily spend all three delightful days together in the House of Dreams. The storm has passed by Thursday, and Gilbert returns to his work.

Early on Friday afternoon, Gilbert grins when he sees his wife running out through the little fir gate to meet him in the lane as he arrives home. Anne has a joyous smile on her face as she rushes towards him.

"Welcome home, darling," she says.

"Hello, Anne-girl," he smiles into her beautiful eyes.

Gilbert climbs out of the buggy, then he immediately pulls Anne's body against his to bestow a soft and lingering kiss on her lips. Anne's hands slide upwards and across his broad shoulders as she sighs into his mouth.

The clear sky over them is like a jewelled cup from which the sunshine is pouring, and the air is crisp with the compelling tang of the sea.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne exclaims when Gilbert finally draws his lips away from hers. "Isn't it a perfectly gorgeous day?"

"Gorgeous," Gilbert agrees with his hazel eyes fixed on her smiling face.

"I love how the world seems all washed clean after the storm," Anne says. "Doesn't the smell of the sea make you feel like miracles can happen on days like today?"

Gilbert nods, reflecting that any world with Anne in it is miraculous to him.

"I've felt like that every day since I married you," he says. "Since the day we were engaged, in fact."

Gilbert's hands slide around Anne's waist as he leans down to kiss her smiling lips once more.

"That's curious," Anne whispers as her lips brush softly across his cheek. "I feel exactly the same way since I married _you_ , darling."

Gilbert chuckles as he pulls Anne closer to him.

"It seems as though I could reach out and touch the sky," Anne sighs contentedly as she tilts her head backwards to gaze at the sky with her arms still flung about Gilbert's neck. "My soul feels like it could fly right up into the clouds today."

Behind the little house, sheltering its garden from the too keen breath of sea winds, is a cloudy fir-wood, in which the winds might make all kinds of weird and haunting music. Like all woods, it seems to be holding and enfolding secrets in its recesses – secrets whose charm is only to be won by entering in and patiently seeking. Despite the cooler weather turning the leaves of other trees to autumnal colours, the firs behind the little house are as green and staunch as ever. The rich emerald of the firs contrast magnificently against the vibrant shades of apricot-orange, fiery reds and the brilliant yellows of the poplar, birch, and beech trees around it. Gilbert knows Anne loves that enchanting wood.

"Why don't we take a walk in the fir-wood instead, sweetheart?" Gilbert says squeezing her body tighter to his. "Do you think that would satisfy your soul enough?"

"Oh, yes," Anne nods eagerly. "As much as I've loved being together in our House of Dreams these past few days, I've been longing to walk outdoors with you again, dearest."

He is picturing their long rambles along the shore, and the joy he derives from watching Anne's enchanting features light up as she takes in the beauty of Four Winds.

"We could gather some fir-cones for kindling," Gilbert suggests.

A few minutes later, they are strolling through the fragrant fir-wood, chatting happily about the day's events. Gilbert is carrying a basket in one hand to place kindling in and his other hand is clasping Anne's tightly. Behind them, the gulf is so softly blue and tender that the storm and the wild wind from earlier in the week seem like a long-past dream.

"I love the smell of fir trees," Anne smiles, tilting her beautiful nose upwards and sniffing the air rapturously. "Aren't they the sweetest things?"

Impulsively, Anne rushes over to one of the firs, dragging Gilbert with her until she lets go of his hand to throw her arms around the trunk, placing her soft cheek against it and hugging the tree in delight.

"They're so lovable and refreshing," Anne sighs, turning her face back to her husband. "There's something so magical about them, especially after a storm. It feels like everything is fresh and new again, don't you think?"

Anne's sparkling grey eyes are enchanting and she looks so beautiful that Gilbert's heart suddenly leaps in his chest. He drops the basket and grabs her around the waist, turning her towards him and pulling her body to his as he lowers his head to kiss her soft, pink lips.

When he feels Anne's tongue meet his and her muffled groan in his mouth, Gilbert takes a step forward until her back is flat against the trunk of the tree. The length of his body is pressed against Anne's as Gilbert's hands slide upwards along her ribs and then over her breasts until finally his fingers are tangled in her soft red hair.

Gilbert moans when he feels Anne's hands gliding across his back as she continues kissing a trail along his jaw and neck. Desperate to be inside her, he hears the delicious little moans and sighs which begin slipping from her lips.

"Oh, Gilbert," she whispers, her throaty tone making him even harder. "How I've missed you today."

"I've missed you, too," Gilbert says, his fingers already unbuttoning her collar. His mouth is on the tender skin below her ear and his hips are pinning her to the tree.

"I can feel that," she smiles, pushing her hips against him.

"Anne," he groans.

"I think I love you even more madly when we're in the woods together," Anne says in a low voice as her fingers start unbuttoning his trousers. Suddenly, her hands are on him, and Gilbert moans in pleasure as her fingers squeeze his length firmly.

"Oh, sweetheart," he says. "I love you more madly with each passing day."

Gilbert lifts Anne up and he feels her legs wrapping around his waist. Her arms are around his neck as he kisses her hard.

With one arm still holding her up, he helps Anne as she hastily pulls her skirts out of the way.

Then he grasps her waist and they both moan long and low when Gilbert slowly eases inside. His hips begin to move almost immediately.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne sighs with her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I've been dreaming of loving you all day," he mutters hoarsely.

As his hips continue to drive into her, Gilbert moves one hand to unbutton her bodice, seeking to touch more of her skin. His hazel eyes are watching his fingers as they hastily unfasten her blouse. Finally, his fingertips are cupping Anne's soft breast and she moans and arches against him.

"Yes," Anne whispers, her hot breath in his ear inflaming Gilbert's lust. "More…"

Gilbert begins to drive into her harder, each thrust is moving Anne's body up and down. Her breasts are bouncing in rhythm with Gilbert's hips and he is mesmerised by the movement, unable to drag his gaze away. Anne isn't wearing a corset so his fingers caress her breast through the fabric of her chemise. She arches her back again, pushing her chest towards him and moaning when he rolls the peak between his thumb and forefinger.

Suddenly Anne gasps, her eyes widening and her fingers gripping his shoulders hard. Her legs are still wrapped around his body, but her hips have stopped their frantic rocking.

"Ow, wait, Gilbert," Anne laughs a little. "The bark - it's sticking into my back. We'll have to stop…"

Gilbert's eyes fly up to Anne's face and his hips stop moving immediately.

"Did I hurt you, Anne?" his voice is filled with concern as his hands push her soft hair out of her eyes. "Darling, I-"

"No, you didn't," she chuckles. "I think it was me. You know it makes me a little wild when you're loving me hard, and it seems firs aren't as accommodating as birch trees-"

"Tell me where you're hurt," his eyes are scrutinising her as his hands move along her back, checking for signs of discomfort. "I'm sorry-"

"I'm fine, really," Anne reassures him, caressing his face with her hands.

Nevertheless, Gilbert slides himself out of her and places her on the ground gently.

"Are you sure?"

Anne nods and Gilbert cups her face between his hands as he lowers his head to kiss her lips.

"But I think we'll have to move away from this tree," Anne sighs, gazing longingly at him. "I'm sorry about that, dearest. It's so pretty…"

Her eyes are sparkling with want, her cheeks are flushed and her mouth is begging for his kisses. A few loose tendrils of her hair are curling across her forehead.

Gilbert still has her face cupped in his palms. He grins and his hazel eyes are gleaming as a new thought strikes him.

"Well, perhaps I have a few ideas about that," he says, leaning down to kiss her softly once more.

"Do you?" Anne smiles against his lips.

"Mmhmm," Gilbert hums and nods, still kissing her.

"What kind of ideas?" Anne asks, pressing light kisses against the corner of his mouth.

Gilbert runs his hands downwards along Anne's arms until their fingers are entwined. Then he slowly turns Anne around so that her back is pressed against his hard chest. He stretches her arms out before he gently places the palms of her hands on the trunk of the tree in front of her.

"For example," he murmurs with his lips against her throat. "What if you brace your hands like this?"

"But I won't be able to see you," Anne protests as Gilbert's hands glide back to her waist and he presses his mouth to the curve of her shoulder.

"Can you feel me?" Gilbert murmurs in her ear, with his fingertips sliding up her torso until he is cupping her breasts and his thumbs are teasing the peaks.

"Yes," Anne's voice is so low it sends a shiver down Gilbert's spine.

"What about this?" he whispers as he lifts her skirts to slide her undergarment down her silky thighs.

"Yes," Anne gasps.

He moves her hands lower still on the tree until Anne is bending forward from the hips as she grips the trunk of the fir. Gilbert is so hard he can barely restrain himself.

"And now?" Gilbert asks, his voice a low rumble. His chest is pressed to her back and he is aching to bury himself inside her.

Anne's face is turned to the side as she glances over her shoulder at him. He watches as she licks her lips.

"Please, Gilbert," she whimpers. Her hips are pushing hard against him now.

"Oh, Anne," he mutters hoarsely as his hand moves to touch her.

Anne cries out when his fingers find her and she wriggles against him.

"Please," she begs, her voice a throaty moan.

Her cheek is now resting on the back of Gilbert's hand which is grasping the tree with hers. She turns her head to gently graze her teeth along his knuckles before her tongue licks at his skin.

Gilbert has one arm around Anne's waist as she leans against the tree. She is panting loudly when he pushes into her hot, wet flesh with a loud groan.

"Oh, darling, you feel so good," he rasps.

The angle is intense and Gilbert feels like he's never been this deep inside her.

"Mmm, Gilbert," the sound of her voice makes his hips drive even harder. "Darling..."

He knows he can't last long and Gilbert moans when he feels Anne's hips pushing against him eagerly. Gilbert moves his hand from the tree and slowly slides his fingertips along Anne's arm and down the side of her body until he is grasping her hip as he continues to pound into her. His other hand is moving under her skirt to touch her.

"Yes," Gilbert moans when his fingers find their target. "Oh, yes."

He hears Anne cry out and she begins to move her hips more frantically against his.

"Please, Gilbert…"

He can tell from her tone that it will only take a few moments more. Gilbert closes his eyes and moans again.

Just as he moves his hand to cup Anne's breast, a squirrel begins to start chattering from a branch above them. The noise grows louder and soon it seems there is a whole chorus of squirrel voices barking indignantly.

"Gilbert," she says. Then after another moment, more insistently this time. "Gilbert - oh! Gilbert, darling."

Gilbert's eyes fly open when he recognises the change in Anne's voice.

"What is it, sweetheart? Am I hurting you again?" Gilbert has stopped moving as he looks at her.

"No, but - well, it's the squirrels…"

"Pardon?"

"I think we're upsetting them," Anne gasps. "Perhaps we should stop again…"

Despite his urgent need, Gilbert guffaws as he resumes his movements in her.

"Only _you_ would be concerned about offending a squirrel," he chuckles.

"I'm serious, Gilbert," Anne says breathlessly. "It's their home and we're intruding. We're not behaving like very polite guests are we?"

"I think we should forget about the squirrels," Gilbert mutters, still driving his hips into her. He knows she's close and he _absolutely_ doesn't want to stop. "I'm sure they won't mind. Besides, we won't be long…"

"Please, dearest," Anne continues.

"Anne," he moans. "Please, just a little longer and we'll be…"

Anne's head is tilted upwards now to look at the three red squirrels perched on the branch above them. They're watching intently and apparently quite outraged by Anne and Gilbert's activity at the base of the tree. The boisterous squeaks have now escalated into increasingly high-pitched sounds.

"Gilbert, they're becoming quite abusive," Anne says, starting to laugh. "I don't think I can continue with them shouting at us like that."

Although Gilbert is hovering on the edge, he knows he's fighting a losing battle now and begins laughing with Anne as he watches the disgruntled squirrels with her.

"They do seem rather angry," he agrees. Then he addresses the bushy tailed little creatures on the branch above their heads, saluting the assembled squirrel family with a smile. "I do beg your pardon. Please accept my sincere apologies for having insulted you so terribly. Sometimes a fellow is simply overcome with the urge to love his wife out in the woods…"

Gilbert hears Anne laugh and then gasp when he reluctantly and oh, so very slowly slides himself out of her. He shivers and moans softly when he feels the crisp October air touch his swollen length.

"I'm sorry, darling," Anne says, as she rearranges her skirts and stands up. "I promise to make it up to you."

The lascivious look in Anne's eyes when she glances at him makes Gilbert's body throb a little more. He is trying to adjust his clothing around his almost painful arousal, and Anne is licking her lips as she watches him.

"I will be taking you up on that," he grins, tucking his shirt into his trousers cautiously. "In fact, I intend to take you home and have you make good on that promise forthwith, wife. I don't think my body can tolerate being interrupted again."

"It will be my pleasure, husband," she smiles, grasping his hand and blowing a kiss in farewell to the red squirrels. "Let's hurry."

Gilbert stoops to collect the empty basket on the way and begins walking as briskly as he can manage towards the House of Dreams.

"That's the last time I try to take you against a fir tree," he mutters with his hazel eyes twinkling as he hears Anne giggle beside him. "Come along, wife. You've got a promise to keep."

Several minutes later, Anne does make good on her promise and Gilbert's loud cries of satisfaction confirm his gratitude at that fact.

One chilly evening a few days later, Gilbert arrives home late from a trip over harbour to see a patient. The little house is quiet, but Anne has left a lamp burning by the front door for him.

He knows Anne will also have left him something to eat in the pantry, but Gilbert doesn't hesitate even for a moment as he eagerly gazes up the stairs with a smile playing about his lips. Of all the many things he loves about his life now, one of his favourites is returning to his dear little red-haired wife at the end of the day. So, after doffing his coat, Gilbert immediately rushes upstairs, taking the stairs three at a time in his haste to get to Anne.

Gilbert turns the handle to open the door to their bedroom quietly and slips into the room. He pauses in the doorway for a moment to stare at his wife.

Anne has fallen asleep reading, so there is a tiny book of poetry which has slipped from her hands and is lying open on the bed next to her. She is propped up on the pillows with her eyes closed, and long, coppery lashes fanned out over her cheeks. A hint of a smile is curving her pink lips.

She is wearing a white embroidered nightgown with enticing lace frills at the collar. The sleeves are loose and flow softly all the way down Anne's slender arms until more frills gather the fabric at her wrists. The bedcovers on Gilbert's side of the bed are turned down, and the little oil lamp next to the bed is bathing Anne's beautiful features in a soft, warm glow. Her hair is loose and flowing about her shoulders.

Gilbert stares at his wife for another long moment, awe-struck. Anne is luscious in sleep and Gilbert can't help but consider that this really is a house of dreams. He grins broadly as he begins loosening his tie, toeing his shoes off and contemplating how his life with Anne has truly turned out to be so far beyond even his wildest dreams.

His warm hazel eyes continue to drink in the vision of Anne before him as he shrugs off his vest and ponders every miraculous event that's happened in the weeks since they first arrived at Four Winds.

Gilbert can scarcely believe how many of his dreams have come true in such rapid succession. He smiles as he recalls watching Anne's joyful face on their wedding day, when he stood next to her listening to that bird singing so ecstatically in the Green Gables orchard. Then he thinks about their wedding night, and the grin on his face grows wider as he remembers his amazement when he'd first seen Anne's features arranged into that gorgeous expression of bliss.

Although that look is so familiar to him now, Gilbert knows he'll never grow tired of seeing it. He's already discovered so many different ways to create that blissful look on her beloved face. How long has it been now? Six weeks? Seven weeks?

Gilbert's eyes grow wide and he gasps aloud with his heart pounding in his chest exultantly. Almost seven weeks!

Could it really be? _Already?_

Anne stirs when she hears his sharp intake of breath. She smiles softly and reaches for him, her eyes still clouded with sleep. Gilbert loves seeing her sleep-softened face, with her beautiful hair tousled, cheeks flushed and lips parted invitingly.

"Hello, darling," she murmurs drowsily. "I must have fallen asleep for a moment. I was so tired today…"

Gilbert loves the sound of her voice roughened by sleep, and he can't wait to tell her.

"Anne-girl," he says excitedly, grinning jubilantly as he sits on the bed beside her, leaning forward to place his hands on either side of her body. "I just realised something. Do you know how long we've been married now?"

"Mmm," Anne hums, shaking her head as her hands pull his face towards hers. "Not long enough. Kiss me now, please."

Gilbert bends his head to eagerly comply with her demand. Anne's tongue is immediately searching for his.

"I missed you today, husband," Anne whispers against his lips. "Show me how much you missed me, too."

"But, Anne-"

"Didn't you miss me?" Anne's insistent fingers are tangled in the curls at the back of Gilbert's head.

"You know I did," he grins. "I love you."

As he bends his head to taste her sweet lips, Gilbert decides he'll talk to Anne later about his new, poignantly sweet dreams and the joyful hope which has just sprung to life in his heart.

For now, Gilbert's world is filled with delicious moans and breathless whispers, soft lips and warm tongue and silky skin.

"I'll never stop loving you, Anne," he whispers as he sinks into her joyfully.

* * *

 ** _Well, dear readers, that's the final chapter of The Honeymoon. My warmest thanks and sunniest smiles go to each and every one of you who has read, faved, followed or reviewed this story. Your enthusiasm for our passionate honeymooners has truly meant so much to me, and I would never have made it this far without your encouragement. :)_**

 ** _I must also extend my endless gratitude to katherine-with-a-k, who has helped me so much with this and all my stories here. Without her, this story would never have seen the light of day ~ I doubt I would ever have been brave enough to post it on my own! So, if you enjoyed reading this, you have kwak to thank for it. Please go read her stories if you haven't already – they're incredible._**

 ** _Also, I'm taking a break from FanFiction for a while, dear readers. I'll be back as soon as I can with The Blue Suit, but after that I want to spend more time working on some original story ideas._**

 ** _Thanks again for all your love and support._**

 ** _~Much love from Formerly known as J x_**


End file.
